Be My Only Whore
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Kau kubayar 100.000 untuk pelukanmu, 400.000 untuk ciumanmu, dan 2.500.000 untuk setiap kali kita bercinta. Bagaimana? ujar pemuda berambut coklat panjang pada pemuda bermata emerald didepannya menunggu kesepakatan.
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Akhirnya fic yang trus Ze pikirin slama ujian kelar juga, Rate M juga kayaknya ga hari biasa ga hari ujian pikiran tetep kotor aja! Gawat!

Yah ini fic Neji and Gaara yang pertama!

Slamat menikmati!

**Be My Only Whore**

Di keremangan ruang kamar yang sempit terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersandar pada lemari kayu yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya, menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar yang menampakkan pekarangan rumahnya yang hanya ditumbuhi bunga melati dan rumput-rumput liar. Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dikeluarkannya nafas itu keras-keras melalui mulut. Pikirannya amat kacau.

Pemuda yang memiliki tato bewarna hitam dahinya yang bertuliskan 'Ai' itu melamun lagi. Pikirannya menerawang kembali pada 3 jam yang lalu di rumah sakit.

Flashback…..

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan kakak saya Dok? Apa tak ada cara yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?", tanya pemuda bermata emerald itu pada dokter cantik berambut pirang, dengan raut wajah yang bingung serta cemas. "Begini Gaara" dokter itu berhenti sejenak sambil menatap anak didepanya yang sudah dikenalnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu,"Tak ada cara lain selain mengadakan operasi transplantasi ginjal pada kakak Temari mu itu" lanjutnya hati-hati seperti tak mau melihat pemuda didepannya itu bertambah murung. "Jika tidak?", sahut Gaara setengah tak yakin pada pertanyaannya itu."Jika tidak dalam beberapa minggu ini ,…..mungkin kamu tidak akan melihat kakakmu lagi Gaara", jawab dokter itu sambil menatap mata Gaara penuh simpati.

End of Flashback….

"Kak Temari…" ujar Gaara lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia terisak dalam kesepian dan kegelapan malam tanpa ada tempat untuk membagi beban. Telah ia lupakan bahwa ia masih mempunyai kakak bernama Kankurou yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menjadi seorang perampok dan kini meringkuk di penjara. Telah ia lupakan juga Ayahnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sejak ibunya tercinta meninggal. Mengingat mereka hanya membuat semuanya lebih berat. Kini ia harus berkosentrasi untuk mencari uang. Terus mencari sampai cukup untuk membiayai operasi kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sejak tadi ia sudah bingung memikirkan caranya. Otaknya serasa buntu memikirkan uang bernilai ratusan juta yang harus ia dapatkan dalam beberapa minggu, sedangkan pekerjaannya sebagai waiter di café kecil hanya memperoleh beberapa puluh ribu dalam satu minggu.

Merasa tak berguna jika mengis terus menerus, pemuda berambut merah itu pergi ke luar. Menyejukkan kepala dan matanya yang masih merah. Ia berjalan gontai tak tentu arah menuju alun-alun kota yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Tampak beberapa orang berjalan memasuki sebuah pub. Ya.. pub kecil dengan hiasan yang menurut Gaara sangat norak. Tapi kakinya tak sesuai dengan pikiran. Ia berjalan memasuki pub itu, ingin menemui sahabatnya yang selalu menghibur dirinya dikala sedih, yang bekerja sebagai bartender disana. Naruto.

Gaara memasuki pub itu. Bising sekali ruangan itu dengan musik-musik yang merusak telinga dan bau alkohol dan asap rokok dimana-mana. Diantara riuhnya para pengunjung, ia bisa melihat Naruto sedang melayani tamunya. Ia berjalan menuju ke sana sambil menghindari beberapa makhluk mengerikan yang sedang mabuk. Malas berurusan dengan orang tak waras. Naruto yang melihat Gaara mendekati tempat kerjanya melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh Gaara duduk di kursi tinggi berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di depannya setelah kursi itu ditinggal oleh salah satu pelanggannya.

"Hai Gaara, tumben ke sini? Biasanya selalu saja menolak kesini!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Ia memandang sahabat karibnya lekat-lekat. "Ada masalah apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut, takut menghancurkan temannya yang sedang rapuh itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis tanpa bisa menghilangkan goresan perih yang tersirat diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut raven, bermata hitam pekat menepuk pundak naruto, "Oi Dobe! Kau dipanggil atasan tuh di belakang", ia menunjuk pintu menuju ke rungan lain yang hanya bisa dimasuki para karyawan pub. Naruto memandang pada Gaara, meminta persetujuan. "Pergilah, aku akan cerita nanti", ujar Gaara lembut tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

Di suatu ruangan yang luas sekali, elegan dan berkelas dengan perabotan-perabotan yang mahal dan bermerek seorang pemuda bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang tersenyum lega dan licik di saat yang bersamaan. Di meja kerjanya terdapat tulisan kecil bertuliskan 'PRESIDEN DIREKTUR : HYUUGA NEJI'. Ya, dia adalah Hyuuga Neji presiden direktur paling muda dan paling berbakat dalam sejarah Hyuuga Corp. selama ini, yang sedang tersenyum pada laptop didepannya. Ia, perusahaannya berhasil mengalahkan saingan terberat dalam kesepakatan pengeksporan mobil ke Korea, Nara Corp.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa kulit bewarna coklat tua. Ia ingin sekali melepas kepenatannya dan merayakan keberhasilannya. Ia merogoh HP nya di saku celana dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Lee..", Neji berbicara dengan orang tersebut dengan santai, "Bawakan aku seseorang yang masih 'segar' kutunggu kau di Inn biasanya". Neji tersenyum lagi mendengar persetujuan dari 'rekan bisnisnya' yang biasa mencarikan pemuas nafsunya. Ia berdiri mengambil jasnya dan keluar menuju Inn, tempat kesepakatan.

Sesampainya di hotel mewah berbintang lima, Neji langsung memesan kamar. Ia menaiki lift dan memasuki kamar yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi. Kamar itu luas sekali dengan satu ranjang yang juga besar dan empuk. Ia menaruh jasnya, dan memesan beberapa makanan, camilan dan bir mahal melalui room service. Beberapa menit setelah ia menyelesaikan makan singkatnya sambil menonton TV, HP nya berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya, berbicara sebentar dan langsung keluar kamar menuju lobby hotel tempatnya bertemu dengan Lee.

"Ini dia mereka, aku bawakan beberapa dan kau pilih satu, seperti biasa.." ujar Lee sambil menunjuk 4 orang pemuda yang ia bawa. Neji mengamati keempat pemuda itu. Pemuda pertama…tidak! Terlalu kekar.

Pemuda kedua…..tidak! Terlalu gemuk.

Pemuda ketiga….tidak! Terlalu banyak jerawat.

Ia mengamati pemuda terakhir. Ya! Manis sekali! Dengan cepat ia menunjuk pemuda keempat yang memiliki rambut merah dan tato di dahinya. Dengan cepat pula Lee mengangguk, tanda kesepakatan terjadi. "Uangnya akan kutransfer setelah aku membuktikan kalau ia masih 'segar' seperti kesepakatan kita biasanya" ujar Neji pada Lee yang tersenyum padanya "Ya kalau kau berani membohongiku, tinggal aku mengoceh pada keluargamu dan kau akan habis" canda Lee yang disambut seringaian Hyuuga. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap lee ceria pada rekannya itu. Setelah beberapa saat Lee pergi, Neji berdiri, "ikut aku!" ucapnya dingin pada pemuda didepannya yang dari tadi sudah gemetaran menahan takut. Kedua orang itu menuju kamar Neji yang sudah dipesan. Dalam hati pemuda barambut merah itu ada perasaan menyesal dan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

Flashback…..

Gaara memandangi punggung Naruto yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik kegelapan ruangan untuk menemui atasannya. Ia menunduk, masih bingung bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mengumpulkan uang dalam jumlah besar secepat itu. Sangking larutnya dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh itu kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Kau ada masalah?" tanya orang itu, "Kenalkan aku Lee, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ujarnya lembut seolah-olah tahu segala yang terjadi pada Gaara. Gaara yang biasanya tak suka melihat orang asing dekat-dekat pada dirinya entah mengapa menyahuti omongan lee, "Ya, masalah keuangan memang sangat merepotkan", Gaara menarik nafas panjang, "Semuanya harus dengan uang", lanjutnya lagi. Lee tersenyum licik, "Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku, kau bisa dapatkan jutaan dalam satu malam", ujar Lee dengan raut menyakinkan. "Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan, Gaara langsung menoleh merespons ajakan Lee, "Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Gaara penuh minat. "Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu menjual 'keperawananmu' dan kau bisa dapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak secara cepat, aku punya pelanggan yang bisa membayarmu lebih dari yang kau harapkan asal kau memberi servis yang baik", jawab Lee yang disauti raut terkejut dan terperangah oleh Gaara.

End of Flashback…

'Ya Tuhan aku takut sekali! Kenapa tadi aku memenuhi ajakan Lee itu' ujar Gaara dalam hati. Pintu lift yang ia naiki bersama Neji terbuka. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Neji dan berhenti di salah satu pintu. Pintu kamar Neji. Neji mengeluarkan kartu dan membuka ruangan itu dengan kartu. Neji masuk duluan ke kamar pesanannya. "Masuklah!" perintah Neji dingin. Gaara menurutinya. Pada detik ia melihat ranjang di kamar mewah itu, saat itulah Gaara benar-benar harus menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus melakukan semua ini demi kakaknya. Demi kelangsungan hidup kakaknya tercinta.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana pendapatnya saudara-saudara sekaliaaaa?**

**Komentar dan reviewnya sangat Ze nantikan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih banyak ya sudah mereview pada chapter sebelumnya! Ze bener-bener ga nyangka bakal ada yang mereview sebanyak itu! Chapter 2 ini Ze bikin dengan usaha keras *ngelap keringat*

Silahkan membaca…

Chapter 2

Be My Only Whore

"Kak Temari..," pemudah berambut merah bata itu memandangi wajah seorang wanita berkucir empat yang kini sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Wajah wanita itu sangat pucat dan ia menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan. Perlahan-lahan pemuda yang sedari tadi memandangi itu, mendekat. Ia gengam tangan halus milik wanita didepannya.

"Kak Temari..," sekali lagi panggilan itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Setetes air mata keluar dari matanya mengalir menuruni pipi dan dagunya, disusul oleh tetes-tetes yang lain.

Flashback…

"Masuklah!" pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata lavender itu memandang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata emerald didepannya, kemudian menutup pintu hotel tempat mereka akan menghabiskan malam. Dalam mata emerald yang memukau itu tersirat rasa takut yang mendalam. Namun ia pasrah. Pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan tubuhnya malam ini.

"Siapa namamu," tanya pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang mewah nan empuk itu. Matanya yang tajam dan beraura memandangi wajah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Pandangannya bergerak menuruni bibir yang tipis, garis dagu yang indah, leher yang jenjang, dada yang bidang. Terus turun lagi melalui perut yang datar, pinggul yang proporsional dan berhenti di bagian yang paling membuatnya bergairah bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya saja.

"Ga..Gaara," pemuda bermata emerald itu menjawab dengan kikuk dan berdebar-debar. Ia sunguh merasa ter eksplorasi hanya dari pandangan mata itu. "Baiklah Gaara, namaku Neji. malam ini kau milikku dan kau akan memuaskanku," pemuda bernama Neji itu mendekati Gaara. Ia tarik kerah baju Gaara dan ia menciumnya dengan dominan. Lidahnya menjilati bibir luar Gaara, mendorong memaksa masuk. Gaara yang kaget tak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Ia biarkan bibirnya terbuka, memberi celah masuk untuk organ tubuh pemiliknya malam ini. Lidah itu menjilati seluruh bagian mulut Gaara. Saliva yang teraduk menimbulkan suara-suara basah yang meningkatkan libido. Perlahan-lahan Neji menarik Gaara ke atas ranjang besar itu, masih tetap mengeksplorasi bibir dan mulutnya. Ciuman dominan pemimpin Hyuuga Corp. itu akhirnya berhenti. Gaara yang sejak awal sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Neji akan menciumnya, kini berbaring terengah-engah di ranjang.

"Kini, perlihatkan padaku semuanya," Neji yang kini berada di atas Gaara mencoba membuka kemeja yang Gaara kenakan. Pandangan pemuda itu menampilkan gairah yang meluap-luap. "Ja-jangan!" Gaara yang masih belum siap, terus saja mempertahankan dan menggenggam erat segala pelapis tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau masih 'segar'," Neji berujar dengan tidak sabar. Ia singkirkan tangan Gaara dan menahan keduanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain mulai membuka kancing-kancing yang berjajar rapi dibaju Gaara.

"Tidak! Jangan! A-aku mohon, jangan!" Gaara berteriak dengan panik, ia sungguh belum siap mental untuk melakukan semua ini. Tangan dan kakinya yang sedari tadi berusaha keras melawan, sungguh tidak berguna. Tenaga Neji terlalu besar untuknya.

Kemeja yang Gaara kenakan, kini sudah terbuka semua. Menampakkan dada bidang nan putih mulus pemiliknya. Melihat pemandangan itu Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Gaara, ia hisap dengan kuat hingga memberikan bekas bewarna merah yang kentara. Kemudian ia menyusuri kebawah hingga sampai ke puting bewarna pucat itu.

"Tida-k…mmh..hentikan!" mata Gaara berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup untuk merasa malu, kesal dan terhina seperti saat ini. Bulir-bulir bening itu mulai menuruni pelipisnya dan membasahi bed cover yang ada di bawahnya. Neji yang menyadari hal itu sungguh tidak memperdulikan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya meraba-raba dada dan punggung Gaara kini suda membuka resleting celana Gaara. Ia selipkan tangannya kedalam, hanya untuk mengelus sesaat benda pribadi milik Gaara, kemudian tangan itu berpindah kebagian pantat. Ia remas pantat Gaara dan mulai mendekati lubang yang sedari tadi membuat Neji penasaran akan kesegarannya.

"Jangan! Tidakk! Aku mohon! Lepaskan!" Gaara meronta-ronta dengan panik merasakan tangan Neji menggosok halus lingkaran otot itu, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang nikmat yang menjalar sepanjang tulang belakang. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, seiring perlakuan Neji yang semakin menuntut dan beringas. Entah kenapa, respon Gaara yang menangis dan memohon pada Neji justru membuat Neji kehilangan kendali. Ia tarik semua pakaian yang melapisi tubuh Gaara. Kemeja, celana jeans, bahkan celana dalampun kini teronggok di lantai kamar mewah hotel berbintang lima itu. Gaara sama sekali tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Neji terdiam sebentar mengamati tubuh putih yang kini polos tanpa busana dihadapannya. Menganalisa bentuk, ukuran, dan proporsi yang tercemin pada indra pengelihatannya. Merasa belum puas karena beberapa bagian yang menyita keingintahuannya paling besar tertutupi oleh tangan Gaara, ia menarik tangan Gaara menjauhi kemaluannya. Namun Gaara berontak, sehingga secara tidak sengaja kaki pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu menampar pipi Neji. Sebagai orang yang memiliki segalanya, dan orang yang sama sekali tak pernah ditolak seumur hidupnya, Neji amatlah kesal dan marah. Ia mengambil kemeja Gaara yang tadi terjatuh di lantai dan mengikat kaki Gaara dengan posisi lutut yang masih tetap terlipat. "Jang-an Neji! Aku mohon! Lepaskan!" Gaara tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan permohonan seolah hidupnya akan berakhir sedetik lagi.

"Buka!" Neji memerintah Gaara dengan suara dan tatapan yang dingin dan menakutkan. Nafsu, kemarahan dan rasa kesalnya sudah mengambil alih logika dan kemanusiaannya. Gaara tak sanggup menahan lagi, usahanya untuk menutupi hal yang paling berharga dari dirinya hilang. Tangan Gaara terikat erat di atas kepalanya oleh kemeja Neji yang telah Neji lepaskan beberapa saat yang lalu. Neji memperhatikan tubuh itu sekali lagi. "Aku belum melakukan apa-apa dan kau sudah merekah seperti ini? Sungguh tubuh sensitif yang indah," Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya setelah memahami bahwa Gaara masih segar dan justru terangsang oleh apa yang dilakukannya. Sungguh kebanggaan yang sensasional. Berbeda dengan Neji, Gaara sama sekali tak paham dengan tubuhnya yang menghianati hati pemiliknya. Sejak tadi hatinya sungguh menolak dengan keras tapi tubuhnya bereaksi akan ciuman panas, kecupan, jilatan, hisapan dan rabaan yang dilakukan Neji terhadap tubuhnya.

"Ahh..!" Gaara memekik kaget. Kemaluannya kini berada di dalam mulut hangat Neji. ia melihat Neji. Gaara melihat Neji mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, dan memijat kemaluannya, sungguh pemandangan yang erotis yang mau tidak mau membuat Gaara kehilangan kata-kata untuk berontak. Otaknya yang tadi tegang memberikan perlawanan terhadap Neji, kini rileks merasakan sensasi nikmat dibagian tubuh sensitifnya. Merasakan perlawanan Gaara melemah, Neji mempercepah intensitas kuluman, hisapan dan pijatan, yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu merintih mengeluarkan sari dirinya dan meraup kenikmatan.

Gaara terengah-engah, nemun Neji tidak perduli. Ia sudah jenuh memikirkan masalah kantor seharian dan sudah tidak tahan untuk menyimpan hasratnya lebih lama lagi. Ia buka ikatan kaki Gaara dan meletakkan kedua kaki Gaara di atas lengannya. Ia posisikan kemaluannya di lubang Gaara dan tanpa izin pemilik lubang tersebut, Neji mendorong sekuat tenaga menembus pertahanan akhir yang tersisa. "AHHHHH!" rasa perih, pedih dan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuh putih mulus itu. Sedikit darah terlihat mengalir menodai bed cover. Gaara merasakan seakan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Namun keadaan itu justru berbeda dengan pemuda yang telah menembus pertahannya. Neji terlihat menikmati setiap millimeter kemaluannya yang tertanam di tubuh Gaara. Perlahan-lahan Neji mulai menarik kembali kemaluannya dan pada detik berikutnya ia tanamkan kembali kemaluan itu jauh lebih dalam. Neji melakukan hal itu berulang ulang. Gaara yang posisi tangannya masih terikat tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerang dan merintih merasakan nikmat yang perlahan-lahan menggantikan rasa perih yang menyiksa. "Ahh..nnh..ah..Ah~," mulut Gaara terus mengalunkan musik paling erotis dan paling digemari oleh Neji. Musik yang membuat Neji semakin mempercepat seluruh gerakannya. Tak hanya lubang milik Gaara yang diserang, kini sambil terus mendorong kemaluannya kedalam tubuh gaara, tangan Neji memijat kemaluan Gaara dengan tempo yang tidak pelan. Merasakan dua rangsangan yang belum pernah didapat sebelumnya, Gaara benar-benar mendekati batasnya. "Ahhhhh..Ah..mphh..," erangan-erangan itu semakin keras dan memenuhi ruangan. "AAAHHHHHH!" akhirnya apa yang mengganjal dalam tubuh Gaara keluar bersamaan dengan Neji.

Neji memandangi tubuh putih bersih yang kini sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Ia memandangi lagi wajah manis itu, menyadari masih ada sisa air mata disana, Neji merasa ada bagian hatinya yang bergejolak. Ia penasaran akan hal yang bisa membuat dirinya ditolak oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi, untuk saat ini ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda tampan yang baru memuaskannya malam ini.

Gaara bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya sseperti tak bersaraf lagi, sangat sakit. Ia memandangi sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia hanya melihat ruangan mewah yang lengang, lembaran-lembaran uang yang tersusun acak di ranjang dan dirinya yang telanjang. Memori malam itu kembali berhembus masuk ke dalam otaknya, mengalirkan kepedihan dan penyesalan yang besar atas keputusan dan kejadian semalam.

End of flashback…

"Kak Temari harus sembuh ya… Gaara akan melakukan apapun agar kakak Temari bangun lagi," Gaara tersenyum namun matanya kembali meneteskan air mata. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit dan ironi yang menyakitkan, ia jual tubuhnya demi kesembuhan kakak tersayangnya. Menyakiti dirinya untuk menyembuhkan orang lain.

Neji keluar lift dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan ia disapa dengan sopan oleh kayawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Neji hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ia mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda bernama Gaara, orang yang ia beli harga diri dan tubuhnya, entah kenapa merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia mengeluakan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kartu nama yang ia ambil dari dompet Gaara karena keingintahuannya yang tinggi. 'Sungguh tindakan kekanak-kanakan yang lancang,' ujar Neji pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ingin tahu terhadap pemuas hasratnya itu. Neji membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Ia mengambil handphone di saku celananya, menekan nomor yang dihubungi dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya. "Cepat datang menghadapku, aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang," Neji memerintah pada seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya di handphonenya.

Gaara berjalan keluar rumah sakit mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan lunglai dan lemas. Ia terjebak dalam kebimbangan, 'Aku yang terlanjur kotor seperti ini, kuteruskan atau kutinggalkan?'

TBC

Akhirnya di Update!!!

Horeeeeee!!!!!! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini malas sekali jadi updatenya agak lama…. Gomen….

Gimana pendapatnya tentang chapter ini? Ada saran dan kritik membangun? Ada yang rekomendasi alur cerita di chapter 3?

Ze tunggu kedatangannya!


	3. Chapter 3

Uwaaa! Akhirnya update juga! Maafkan Ze yang lama tak mau update! Ini aja menyempatkan diri sebelum Ujian akhir besok lusa demi readers yang sudah meneror Ze!

Yah moga ja nggak mengecewakan dech!

Met baca!

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 3

Hari-hari telah berlalu sejak keputusan dan kejadian nista yang membuat lubang dihati Gaara. Namun itu tetap saja tak menyembuhkan perasaan pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini sedang bersandar di tembok luar kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati kakaknya, Temari. Mata emeraldnya menatap kearah taman dengan sayu. Sesekali pikirannya melayang entah kemana, kemudian tersadar dan memikirkan lagi nasib kakaknya, namun sesekali juga pikirannya hilang dan kosong seperti tertelan warna hijau rerumputan yang dipandanginya. Pemuda itu menarih nafas panjang. Ada gumapalan yang besar dihatinya yang tak bisa keluar. Menyesakkan dan meracuni pikiran dan memberatkan beban yang dipanggulnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa lega, namun ia salah. Tak secuilpun perasaan itu berkurang malah air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Ia mencoba menahan. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dan menagis di tempat umum seperti itu. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja,' ucapnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Walaupun ia sendiri meragukan hal itu.

Kaki ramping itu berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju minimarket terdekat untuk mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. Langkah yang lemah tanpa dentuman, sungguh menggambarkan jiwa yang gundah dan bingung. Mata hijau yang sayu itu memandang ke arah jalan raya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menunggu mobil-mobil yang melintas memiliki jarak cukup renggang agar ia bisa menyebrangi jalan raya itu. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap mobil hitam yang meluncur dan berhenti tepat disebelah kakinya. Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam membuka pintu dan dengan cekatan menarik Gaara masuk kedalam mobil itu. Gaara yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak fokus dan tidak siap, dengan mudahnya tertarik dan masuk kedam mobil itu tanpa sedikitpun sempat berteriak maupun melakukan perlawanan. Didalam mobil ber AC itu ia langsung dibekap dengan sapu tangan yang memiliki bau aneh. Bau tajam, dan memusingkan. Perlahan-lahan pandangan Gaara memudar dan memudar hingga akhirnya hanya gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang mengendarai mobil keluar dari gedung megah yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan besar dan terkenal. Pemuda itu melenggang dengan santai di jalan raya. Berita hari ini telah mengukir senyum simpul di wajahnya. Bukan karena karirnya atau pekerjaannya yang sukses, tapi karena ia telah mendapat pesanan yang dinginkannya.

Senyum simpulnya tetap saja tak berhenti saat ia mulai memasuki rumah indah nan mewah miliknya. Mata lavendernya menatap sesekali kearah mobil hitam yang sudah terpakir sejak awal disana. Senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar, menyiratkan kepuasan hatinya. Ia mulai melangkah memasuki ruang tamu. Dilihatnya dua orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangannya. Watak keras dan kasar yang sudah terpatri pada raut wajah kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja melembut, kalah oleh aura kekuasaan milik Neji.

"Mana Dia? Sudah kauberi suntikan?" Neji memandang kedua orang itu dengan seksama, meminta jawaban.

"Sudah dikamar, sesuai yang diperintahkan," ucap salah satu pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengiringi langkah Neji yang mendekati sofa empuk miliknya.

"Hmm bagus kalau begitu," Neji mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan angka dengan nominal yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli mobil baru. Tangannya putihnya terulur pada kedua orang dihadapannya dan segera disambut dengan wajah ceria milik keduanya.

"Kalian boleh pergi," ucap Neji yang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan dan ketukan sepatu yang menghilang seiring menjauhnya kedua orang itu.

Langkah kaki yang lembut dan elegan menaiki tangga lebar di rumah megah itu. Langkah-langkah itu mengantarkannya semakin mendekati kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia buka pintu berkayu jati dan melihat sesosok tubuh berkulit pucat terbaring dikasurnya yang empuk dalam kondisi tertidur. Ia dekati sosok itu, ia elus rambut merah bata itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ada perasaan gemuruh yang menggembirakan bergejolak dalam hatinya. Entah karena puas telah mendapat hal yang diinginkannya atau karena hal lain. Mata lavender lembut itu memandang laci di sebelah ranjang dan menariknya kemudian mengambil sebuah gunting. Ia memandang sekali lagi pada raut manis milik seseorang yang dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tangan terampil miliknya perlahan mulai menggunting kaus bewarna putih yang dikenakan pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Perlahan ia gunting dari bawah dan menampakkan perut datarnya, dada bidangnya, dan leher pucat Gaara hingga akhirnya tak ada kain lagi yang menutupi bagian atas pemuda manis itu. Neji memandang puas pada Gaara seolah ia ialah mainan. Tangan itu beralih hendak menggunting celana jins biru milik pemiliknya yang sedang terbaring di kasur. Namun, hal itu terhenti saat Neji merasakan gerakan lembut dari Gaara.

Kelopak mata itu perahan-lahan membuka, menampilkan bola mata emerald yang cantik dan mempesona. Bola mata emerald itu memandang bola mata lavender dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucap Gaara setengah berteriak diantara kaget dan bingung. Ia memandang wajah dihadapannya lebih lekat, semakin membuatnya mengingat pemuda yang sudah membeli harga dirinya itu, "Kenapa kamu? Kenapa aku?", Gaara menaikkan volume suaranya, tidak percaya terhadap mata yang telah menvisualisasi sosok dihadapannya.

" Aku? Kamu?," Neji meletakkan guntingnya di meja diseberang ruangan kamar itu, ia duduk perlahan di kursi disebelah meja itu, "Mungkin karena aku ingin kamu?" Neji memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, "Atau mungkin aku lebih suka servis kamu?" Neji menjawab dengan santai, sambil terus memandangi pemuda yang terbaring bertelanjang dada itu.

"Sialan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Apalagi denganmu! Cepat lepaskan Aku! Kau tak punya hak melakukan semua ini," Gaara berteriak-teriak seolah nyawanya dipertaruhkan dalam teriakan itu. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan. "Hak? Apa kau sadar bahwa zaman sekarang hak sudah bisa dibeli dengan uang?" Neji memberi jeda lagi, "Sudahlah, aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu," Neji melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang lebar menampakkan pemandangan asri taman pribadinya. "Tidak! Tidak perduli dengan penawaran apapun yang kau punya! Lepaskan aku!" Gaara mencoba melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya, namun gagal badannya terasa aneh, lemah dan panas.

"Bahkan jika penawaran itu berkaitan dengan kakakmu?" Neji membalikkan badan, menatap tubuh didepannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Tak ada jawaban yang Gaara keluarkan, Neji melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau kubayar 100.000 untuk pelukkanmu, 400.000 intuk ciumanmu dan 2.500.000 untuk setiap kali kita bercinta, bagaimana?" Neji memandang Gaara yang masih saja menampilkan raut wajah tak mengerti, "Aku akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan kakakmu", ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam, "Uang yang kau dapatkan dariku akan kau buat untuk membayar hutang padaku yang akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan dan operasi kakakmu, yah.. intinya kau bekerja padaku dengan gaji sebesar itu untuk membayar hutangmu padaku, bagaimana?" Neji melangkah mengambil map yang tergeletak di meja dan gunting. Ia gunting ikatan di tangan dan kaki Gaara. Pemuda yang dilepaskan ikatannya tidak bergeming menatap lavender diahadapannya, nafas Gaara tak beraturan. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan sangat panas, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang kurang dan ingin dipenuhi, namun kosentrasinya masih cukup untuk memikirkan kakaknya dan keputusan yang akan ia berikan. Mata Neji menelusuri tubuh Gaara, membuat gairahnya terpancing, lalu memandang mata hijau yang indah itu menunggu kesepakata. Ia letakkan map berisi kertas kesepakatan bermaterai, "Tanda tangani kertas itu, jika kau mengingkari kesepakatan kita, rumah, dan seluruh harta bendamu akan menjadi milikku dan kakakmu tak akan terjamin lagi pengobatannya."

Gaara berfikir dengan dalam. Satu lagi situasi yang membuat Gaara harus memutuskan jalan yang akan membawa kehidupan kakanya. Ditengah kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin aneh, ia menggenggan bolpoin dengan bergetar, ia goreskan perlahan coretan diatas kertas itu. Setiap goresannya terlukis sebuah pengorbanan dan kasih sayang pada satu-satunya kakak yang sangat dicintai melebihi apapun.

TBC

Hooo finally!

Sorry banget yang ngharapin lemon di chapter ini, kayaknya bakal keluar di chapter depan!

Ze mau blajar dulu ah buat ulangan sambil nunggu Review! *buka buku sambil buka komputer*


	4. Chapter 4

Haiiii! Uahhh… senangngnya lepas dari jerat Ujian dan dengan sukses dapet nilai-nilai indah! Kyaaa…. Makasih ya sudah ngasih semangat buat ujian Ze, sebagai balasannya, Ze mau kasih chapter ter Lemon sepanjang perjalanan karir Ze di fandom ini *digampar*

Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa sediakan tissue!

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 4

Neji memandangi tubuh separuh telanjang yang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan penuh minat. Ia sangat puas, puas sekali sampai-sampai ia serasa tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya untuk muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia pandangi pemuda berambut merah bata itu lebih dekat, menyakinkan diri dan pengelihatannya bahwa kertas berharga itu sudah berhiaskan goresan tangan pemuda itu. Setelah goresan itu terlihat, seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar. Sungguh tak ada lagi yang bisa memuaskan Neji sebesar ini selain melihat orang lain takluk dalam permainannya dan ia mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Neji memasukkan lagi lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan rapi dalam map dan meletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja. Ia dekati lagi pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang terlihat tak sehat. Nafasnya naik turun dan terengah-engah. Wajahnya, badannya, yang biasanya bewarna putih pucat, kini merona merah alami. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan lelehan keringat sungguh membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi dan erotis. 'Oh my… he turns me on!' ujar Neji dalam hati.

Gaara memandang Neji yang duduk disamping tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali berdiri dan menghantam pemuda dihadapannya itu kuat-kuat hingga tak bisa bangun lagi, namun semua bagian tubuhnya panas. Sangat panas sampai-sampai ia merasa tangannya bergetar dan pandangannya sedikit berkabut. Ia tak kuat melawan apapun yang akan Neji lakukan padanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga, Neji meraba sepanjang tulang punggung Gaara, "Ahhh..," dan tanpa diduga pula erangan lirih keluar dari pemuda bermata emerald itu. Gaara panik merasakan gelagat Neji yang menjurus pada hal-hal yang sungguh ia tak mau lakukan lagi. 'Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa tubuhku selalu bereaksi terbalik terhadap apa yang ada dihati dan otakku? Kenapa badanku tak tak bisa bergerak? Kenapa panas? Sesak dan merasa begitu,…bergairah?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mencuat keluar saat menyadari bahwa pertahanan diri terhadap pemuda kaya dihadapannya sangat diperlukan saat ini.

"Kkau..apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh..ku?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah takut dan bingung yang tak pernah berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Hmm.. apa ya? Aku tak pernah memasukkan apapun dalam tubuhmu, mungkin dua orang itu yang melakukannya," Neji berujar cuek sambil matanya yang tajam terus saja memetakan tubuh indah dihadapannya.

"You bastard!" Gaara mengumpat sekuat tenaga pada orang dihadapannya dan berusaha keras untuk merangkak turun dari ranjang, namun hal itu dapat dicegah oleh Neji. Wajah mungil Gaara ia hadapkan padanya, "Shhh… shut up my little whore! Daripada begitu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita coba saja kesepakatan yang baru saja kau tandatangani itu?" Neji tersenyum licik. Tangannya mengelus lagi tengkuk Gaara yang terekspos. "Hhhh..," erangan halus kembali terdengar dari bibir indah itu.

"You're so sensitive, it makes me hard!" Neji memandang Gaara dengan kilauan nafsu yang tak tertahankankan. Gaara memandang Neji dengan was-was. Hatinya bingung dan cemas. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah ak..' belum selesai Gaara memikirkan rencana untuk melarikan diri atau apapun yang bisa membebaskan dirinya dari pecinta seks dihadapannya, Neji sudah menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Gaara. Aroma dan rasa mint yang memabukkan membuat Gaara seolah kehilangan logika berfikirnya, menjelma menjadi sosok Gaara yang diselimuti gairah dan nafsu yang terus berputar menutupi akalnya.

Ciuman yang dominan, keras, egois, basah, menggairahkan dan memuaskan. Tapi seorang Neji yang selalu menang dan mendapatkan segalanya takkan berhenti hanya pada ciuman semata. Tangan putih Neji bergerak dalam gerakan halus mengelus kedua puting Gaara yang bewarna kemerahan, ia pijat-pijat dan tarik-tarik perlahan, mengalirkan getaran-getaran sensasional sepanjang tulang belakang Gaara.

"Oh… Ngh..," bibir pemuda bermata emerald itu mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras.

"Sepertinya perangsang yang diberikan kedua orang itu bekerja dengan baik," Neji memandang Gaara kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke puting Gaara. Mulut dan lidahnya dengan terampil menjilat, memutari ujung puting itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ah…ahhh..Ngh..Ahn!"

"Berhenti.. ngh!" Gaara berusaha menarik Neji menjauhi tubuhnya, namun kedua tangan tak bertenaga itu sama sekali bukan gangguan bagi Neji.

"Kau mau berhenti? Apa kau serius?" Neji menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya menuju pantat Gaara. Dua jarinya masuk kedalam lubang itu, membuat Gaara melengkungkan punggungnya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat saraf-saraf nya ketagihan akan rasa itu. Melihat reaksi gamblang dari Gaara, Neji memutar jarinya perlahan, memperlebar rung geraknya dibawah sana sambil bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menjilati dada Gaara, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Ti… dak..Ngh..ah!"

"Please! Aa..ku mo..hon berhenti! Ahhh..," Mata Gaara yang jernih mulai tergenang air mata. Ia merasa malu, takut, terintimidasi, bingung, marah, jijik dan bernafsu. ia tahu, tak ada guna jika melawan Neji dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hatinya sakit sampai rasanya pedih itu terasa sampai ke mata. Air mata jatuh tanpa enggan. Gaara ingin menendang Neji tapi tubuhnya ingin Neji melakukan lebih. Lebih dalam, lebih memuaskan namun lebih terluka pula hati dan perasaan Gaara.

"Kau ingin berhenti, tapi tubuh pelacurmu ini mengatakan lain," Neji berkata dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, menahan diri dari gairah yang membakar tubuhnya. Neji membuka celana jeans Gaara beserta dalamannya, menampakkan kemaluan Gaara yang keras dan diselimuti cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung benda itu. "Nah, lihatlah Gaara! Benda ini juga mengatakan hal yang lain dari mulutmu itu," Neji mengenggam kemaluan Gaara dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahhh.. mpfhh..ngah..Ahh!"

"Ja..jangan lakukan lagi..hhh," Gaara memejamkan matanya, menganalisa semua sensasi berlebihan yang membuat debaran jantungnya semaki cepat.

Neji terus saja menulikan diri dari semua permintaan Gaara untuk berhenti. Bagi Neji, tubuh Gaara bagaikan madu yang tak pernah terasa pahit, dan selalu terasa manis. Tubuh indah yang membuat dosa. Dosa karena membuat Neji ketagihan akan semua lekukan dan celah-celah yang dimilkinya.

Merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan, Neji membuka bajunya, membiarkan Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum tenggelam dalam permainan Neji yang sebenarnya.

Semua kain-kain berjahit sudah terlepas dari kedua pemiliknya, meninggalkan dua tubuh elok sedang bercumbu. Neji memeluk Gaara, mencium Gaara sebelum membimbing kemaluannya memasuki lubang hangat yang sungguh menggoda.

"AHHHH!" tubuh Gaara tersentak merasakan benda keras yang menembus dirinya. Sakit, perih dan panas membuat Gaara sedikit panik.

"Shhhh.," Neji mendesis, lubang yang sempit, hangat dan basah sungguh nikmat. Neji diam sejenak, membiarkan otot-otot rektum itu menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu. Perlahan ia mundurkan pinggulnya dan ia majukan. Getaran fantastis tersensor oleh saraf-saraf sensoriknya membuat mata lavender itu itu terpejam, teracuni efek dari sesuatu yang disebut 'seks'. Untuk kesekian kali ia maju dan mundurkan. Getaran itu semakin besar dan kuat.

"Ahhh..ngha..ah..Mphah..," Gaara menggigit dan mencengkram bed cover untuk mencegahnya berteriak dan mendesah terlalu keras, namun itu hal yang sia-sia. Tubuhnya luar biasa sensitif sehingga sulit sekali menahan suara-suara erotis yang keluar spontan dari mulutnya.

Udara kamar ber AC itu semakin panas. Bau seks, keringat dan suara basah memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat temperatur semakin tinggi dan tak terkendali. Wajah Neji memerah, dan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak maju mundur itu juga memerah. Rambut panjangnya yang halus dan lurus tergerai agak basah oleh keringat. Hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda dibawahnya yang terus mendesah sambil terpejam. Intesitas bercinta sudah nyaris mencapai puncak. Gerakan pinggul sudah tak terkontrol, meniti titik tertinggi yang bisa dicapai. Desahan, erangan, dan suara nafas ikut memacu dengan semangat. Tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata, tak kuat menahan apa diterima tubuhnya dan apa yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram semakin erat bed cover yang sudah tak berbentuk dibawahnya.

"Ngghh..nhg..ah..ahhh..AAAHHHH!" kemaluan Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan sarinya dengan deras. Pinggul Gaara pun bergerak naik turun merasakan orgasme yang menyapu otaknya, membuatnya buta dalam limpahan kenikmatan. Kemaluan Neji yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Gaara juga mengeluarkan sarinya sesaat sesudah Gaara klimaks. Neji memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh nikmat. Perlahan Neji mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari tubuh Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu mendesah pelan.

Nafas keduanya masih memburu, energi keduanya telah habis. Tak kuat untuk melakukan hal lain, akhirnya Neji ikut berbaring disebelah Gaara.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore hari. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan berkulit pucat memandangi uang-uang yang bertebaran disekitarnya. Ia merayap perlahan menuruni ranjang, memunguti lembaran-lembaran itu satu persatu. Hatinya pilu. Sempurna sudah. Harga dirinya sudah terbeli dengan sempurna. Ia hanya onggokan sampah yang mengiba dan memuja uang.

Lembaran-lembaran itu kini sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya ditangannya. Jumlahnya banyak, lebih banyak dari saat pertama kali ia melakukan hal hina dan nista itu. Hatinya ingin gembira karena sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang, namun tak bisa. Luka dalam hatinya semakin membengkak dan bernanah.

Pemuda bernama Neji memandangi dirinya didepan cermin seusai membersihkan dirinya. ia merasa lapang, dan ia merasa sangat senang. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa dua gelas kopi. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan tangisan. Ia buka sedikit pintu itu untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mewahnya. Mata lavendernya menampilkan pemuda bermata emerald yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Tangannya menggenggam uang-uang yang tersusun acak. Menagis, dan terus menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai dan membasahi sebagian selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Neji sejenak menahan nafas. Hatinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh dan membuat sesak. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat pemuda itu dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna pirang yang berpenampilan bak supermodel sedang sibuk menata baju-bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan tiket pesawat menuju Jepang dan memasukkannya dalam tas kecilnya. 'Neji tunggulah aku!' batin gadis itu sambil memandangi foto pemuda bermata lavender yang kini ia genggam erat.

TBC

Huaaahhhh ini chapter terpanjang selama ini dan akhirnya kelar jugha!

Bagaimana hadiah dari Ze?

Ze mau menunggu review+kritik+saran-nya!


	5. Chapter 5

Liburan haaabiiisss~~ (T^T)

Menyebalkan... padahal Ze belum puas...

Nejiiii! Puaskan Zee~! *ditendang Neji*

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 5

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari masuk menembus jendela kamar pemuda berambut coklat panjang, membentuk pilar-pilar ilusi yang tembus pandang. Udara segar bersikulasi, menciptakan kenyamanan dan ketentraman. Namun, segala keindahan Tuhan sama sekali tak bisa menentramkan dan mengisi pandangan kosong lelaki rupawan berambut merah bata yang terbaring telanjang diatas ranjang dan hanya tertutupi selimut dan ceceran uang. Pemuda bermata emerald itu memandang kosong kearah jendela. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangisi nasibnya. Ia sudah tidak punya ruang lagi dalam hatinya untuk merasakan kesedihan, terlalu penuh. Ia sudah berniat menghilangkan emosinya, menganggap semua ini hanyalah suatu mimpi buruk dan suatu ketika ia akan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ini semua tidak nyata.

*#*

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Neji," seorang pelayan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam saat melihat pemuda bermata lavender memasuki ruang utama Hyuuga mansion. Sapaan pelayan itu hanya disambut anggukan lemah oleh Neji. Mata lavender itu menyapu ruang utama itu, memandang seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa kulit bewarna hitam.

"Duduklah anakku," lelaki bernama Hizashi itu memandang putra semata wayangnya yang kini sudah duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Anakku," suaranya yang berat dan berwibawa terdengar menembus telinga Neji yang memandang ayahnya dengan serius," Kau mungkin sudah pernah mendengar rencana ini sebelumnya dari ayah," Hizashi memandang putranya lekat-lekat, "Sebagai seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang berkuasa, disegani dan dihormati kau diharuskan menjadi seorang yang sempurna bagi pandangan publik."

Neji tak bergeming mendengar kata-kata Hizashi, matanya yang indah masih tetap fokus.

"Keluarga Yamanaka ialah keluarga yang berkuasa, sama seperti kita. Perusahaannya yang sudah berkembang sangat luas hingga keseluruh dunia, menjadikannya sempurna. Ino Yamanaka, pewaris dan penerus tunggal keluarga Yamanaka adalah sorang gadis yang cukup sempurna untukmu, selain itu, dengan pernikahan ini, kau bisa membentangkan sayap Hyuuga Corp. lebih lebar lagi. Bagaimana?" Hizashi berkata panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan raut putra tunggalnya yang sedikit berubah.

"Tapi Ayah, saya sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Ino," Neji berkata dengan sopan, tak mau mengabaikan tata krama yang sejak kecil dipaksakan untuknya, meski kini hatinya berteriak untuk mengatakan tak mau.

"Tenang saja, Neji! Ino yang tinggal di Amerika akan segera pulang dalam beberapa hari ini dan ia akan tinggal di rumahmu agar kalian lebih akrab," Hizashi menyeruput teh hijaunya, mengiringi tatapan kaget yang terpancar dari pewaris genetik satu-satunya.

*#*

"Kak Temari..," pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahi itu mengelus lembut tangan gadis yang dipanggilnya kakak itu. Ia memandang Gadis itu lama sekali kemudian mengecup perlahan ujung dahinya. Ia merasakan ketentraman menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia bisa dekat dengan kakaknya tercinta.

"Kak Temari, bersabarlah, sedikit lagi aku akan mencari kesembuhan untuk kak Temari," pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum lembut, ia mulai mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan hati. Ia merasa harapannya untuk bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum akan segera terwujud. Sedikit, sedikit lagi, ia akan mengumpulkan seluruh uang yang diperlukan, meskipun untuk mendapatkan iitu semua ia harus memakan hatinya, membuang harga diri dan mengabaikan perasaannya.

*#*

Udara malam berhembus, mempersempit pori-pori tubuh yang menggigil menahan udara dingin. Gaara sudah sampai di tempat yang kini ia gunakan untuk berteduh, berjuang mencari uang, dan berbagi rasa sakit serta kesedihan. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh kedalam rumah itu. Tangan pucat itu membuka pintu.

Sepi.

Gaara melongok lebih jauh lagi, menatap makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh pembantu yang setiap harinya bekerja paruh waktu di rumah itu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar berkayu jati dan membukanya perlahan.

Sepi.

Gaara berhenti sejenak. Sudah beberapa hari ini Neji tak pernah pulang kerumah ini, tak pernah memasuki kamar ini. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, berharap perasaan resah dalam hatinya bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan Neji. Ia duduk perlahan di tepi ranjang empuk, tiba-tiba dalam otakknya berkelebat bayangan Neji dan dirinya bercumbu.

Ia teringat lagi, bagaimana Neji memonopoli dan memanipulasi dirinya dengan kejam dan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Ia marah, ia murka pada orang itu tapi, hanya karena Neji lah ia bisa mendapatkan uang secepat ini.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan makhluk biadab itu?'

'Neji itu monster tak punya hati!'

"Ne...Neji?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya, begitu menyadari pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang berjalan gontai.

"Neji?" Gaara kaget saat tiba-tiba Neji berjalan kearahnya dan bibir Neji menyentuh bibir Gaara. Tubuh Gaara dipeluk dan didorong hingga terbaring di ranjang. Gaara memejamkan matanya, ia mempersiapkan hatinya.

Diam, tak ada pergerakan.

"Huh?" Gaara membuka matanya perlahan menatap Neji yang kini sedang menempelkan kepalanya didadanya. Merebahkan badannya diatas tubuh Gaara. "Neji?" Gaara memandang tak mengerti.

"Sebentar saja Gaara, biarkan aku seperti ini"

*#*

"Kamu keturunan Hyuuga yang terhormat Neji, jadilah sempurna!" seorang lelaki paruh baya memandang putra kecilnya yang kini memegangi piala perunggu sambil terisak.

"Ta..tapi Ayah, Neji sudah berusaha semampu Neji...hiks..," bocah kecil itu terisak semakin keras.

"Jadilah orang yang bisa Ayah banggakan, tidak seperti sekarang!" bentak Hizashi sambil berlalu.

'Jadilah sempurna!' teriakkan itu menggema dipikiran anak bernama Neji itu.

'Kamu ialah keturunan Hyuuga yang berderajad tinggi'

'Neji!'

'Neji!'

'Ayah tak mau mengakui anak yang tak membanggakan sepertimu!'

'Neji, kau tak membanggakan! Kau anak tak berguna!'

'Jadilah orang yang sempurna, jadilah seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang bisa membuat ayah bangga!'

'Neji! Jagalah sikapmu seperti seorang bangsawan! Keluarga Hyuuga lebih tinggi dari keluarga manapun!'

'Neji, kau adalah penerus perusahaan satu-satunya! Kau harus mampu, kau harus bisa!'

'Neji!'

'Neji!'

'Neji!'

"Neji?" tangan lembut menepuk pelan pipi putih Neji. Neji membuka matanya, tampak Gaara yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah cemas meski tak kentara. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mimpi masa lalu yang mengerikan, memuakkan.

Neji menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu, kemudian memandang balik mata emerald dihadapannya.

"Tidurlah lagi Gaara, aku tak apa-apa," Neji beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, ia berjalan perlahan kemudian menyandarkan badannya di tepi jendela kamarnya, memandang kilauan bulan yang sedikit tertutupi awan petang.

Gaara memandang punggung Neji dengan penuh tanda tanya, dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Neji terjebak dalam suatu kebingungan dan kekalutan.

TBC

Huuumm... chap ini slese!

Tunggu Ze di chapter selanjutnya ya!

And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 6

Gaara memandang tubuh lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil tidur di sofa, di dekat jendela kamar dengan perasaan aneh. Entah mengapa, ia merasa hatinya sedikit terusik dengan perubahan sikap Neji yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan image yang didapatkannya saat bertemu pertama kali. 'Neji, ada apa dengan dirimu?' Gaara menatap wajah putih itu yang kini terlelap tidur setelah terjaga sejenak semalam, 'Neji ada masalah apa?' sekali lagi Gaara hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari bibirnya.

Gaara bangkit perlahan dari ranjang dan menghampiri Neji. Ia selimuti Neji perlahan, hari sudah pagi, namun dinginnya musim gugur tetap saja menusuk. Ia pandangi sejenak Neji dari dekat, nafasnya yang teratur, wajahnya yang tampan, bulu mata yang panjang dan ekspresi yang sangat polos, membuat Gaara menahan nafas sejenak ada debaran aneh pada dirinya. Ia perhatikan lagi lebih dalam, ada raut gundah? Sedih? Bingung? Gaara tak tahu, tapi setitik raut itulah yang membuat dirnya merasa sesak. Ia menyibak perlahan rambut lurus Neji yang menutupi sebagian mukanya, "Neji.."

*#*

'Segar, bau apa ini?'

'Siapa yang memakai bunga hidup?'

'Bau yang menenangkan, bau siapa ini?'

Neji membuka perlahan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya yang masuk melewati pupil matanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memandangi selimut yang melingkar di tubuhnya. 'Siapa yang memakaikan ini?' ia bertanya dalam hati dan langsung menemukan jawabannya setelah mengingat bahwa tak ada lagi yang tinggal di rumah itu selain dirinya dan Gaara. Gaara? Ya, wangi ini, wangi milik Gaara. Wangi yang membuat Neji semalam merasa tenang.

Neji menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya yang tertekuk, memendam wajahnya dalam selimut, menghirup aroma itu lebih dalam. Hatinya gelisah, bingung dan tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Hari ini, Ino, gadis kenalannya yang tak begitu akrab dengannya dan kini akan menikah dengannya dalam beberapa hari lagi, akan datang. Pemuda bermata lavender itu memang sudah pernah mendengar rencana itu sejak dulu, namun ia menganggap itu semua hanya akan jadi rencana. Tak pernah sedikitpun didalam benaknya ia akan menikahi Ino. Tak ada setitikpun cinta untunya. Bukankah untuk menikah, membutukan cinta?

Cinta?

Neji lupa bahwa ayahnya Hizashi tak kenal namanya cinta. Bahkan untuk putra tunggalnya saja, Neji meragukan perasaan cinta itu ada untuknya. Kepalanya kembali mengingat mengenai masa lalu kelamnya. Hari-hari yang berat saat ia terus saja ditekan, dan dididik dengan keras.

"Huh sempurna? Menjadi sempurna?" Neji menggumam lirih. Mengulang kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan ayahnya itu saja sudah memuakkan, apalagi mengingat seluruh kejadian masa lalu yang dipenuhi tuntutan untuk menjadi sempurna. Tidak sadarkah seorang Hyuuga yang terhormat itu bahwa seorang manusia tidak bisa menjadi sempurna? Neji menerawang lagi, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ia ingat hari-hari dimana ia hanya bisa meringkuk di pojok kamarnya, memegang semua prestasi yang ia miliki tanpa ada sedikitpun senyum yang terulas di bibir ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketika samara-samar ia bisa mendengar ayahnya, Hizashi mengomel pada ibunya, mengenai dirinya yang tidak kompeten, tika membanggakan, tidak bisa menjaga nama bangsawannya.

"Ayah.." Neji memejamkan matanya, takut jika rasa sebal, perih, dan semua kesedihan masa lalu itu bisa membuat air matanya menetes. Pantaskah ia disebut ayah? Dahulu Neji membayangkan hari-hari yang indah, pergi bersama seluruh keluarga, bermain bersama seorang ayah yang dikaguminya, pasti hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Namun, semua bayangannya tak pernah terwujud hngga sekarang, hingga ia dewasa dan bisa membentengi semua emosi dan ekspresinya, semua itu tetap hanya menjadi bayangan semata. Ayahnya, Hizashi, terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya, bahkan untuk tersenyum karena prestasi putra tunggalnya pun ia tak sempat. Jangankan pujian, tekanan dan tuntutan yang selalu diterima Neji.

Setiap hari setiap detik Neji selalu berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang diharapkan ayahnya, membuat nama bangsawannya semakin berpendar, berjuang keras hingga ia lupa akan sekitarnya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk diakui ayahnya. Kini, seluruh kerja kerasnya sudah berbuah manis, ia bisa memimpin perusahaan jauh lebih baik dari ayahnya, namun saat ia sudah bisa mencapai level sempurna yang diharapkan oleh ayahnya, saat pengakuan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai ia dapatkan, senyuman itu tetap tak keluar dari bibir ayahnya, selalu ada tuntutan baru untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih sempurna. Selalu ada perintah baru. Dan kini orang yang turut menyumbang genetik miliknya itu menuntutnya untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang sempurna menurut levelnya karena perusahaannya? Apakah Neji ini seonggok daging yang bisa ditukar kebahagiaan dan masa depannya hanya untuk memperlebar perusahaan? Neji marah, dengan semua keputusan sepihak ayahnya itu, tapi bagaimana? Haruskah ia menentang ayahnya? Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menerima penekanan hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana menentangnya, menentang ayahnya, bagaimana caranya? Saat masa lalu terus saja menggerogoti mentalnya?

Masih segar pada ingatannya saat ia dipukuli, dibenamkan kepalanya kedalam air ketika ia mencoba menentang ayahnya. Tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun dimata Hizashi. Ibunya hanya bisa terdiam membisu, tak mampu membelanya. Kenangan itu terus saja memberikan trauma pada dirinya. Ia bukan takut untuk dimarahi, dipukuli ataupun dicerca, tapi ia takut kehilangan darah Hyuuga dalam dirinya, ia takut ayahnya tak akan mengakui dirinya lagi.

Cklek!

Pintu berkayu jati itu terbuka perlahan, "Neji? Kau sudah bangun?" suara Gaara mengembalikan Neji dari ingatan masa lalunya.

"..." Neji tak berkata apa-apa ia hanya memandangi Gaara.

"Ah, ini kopinya, masih hangat," Gaara yang merasa dipandangi Neji langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Neji mengambil cingkir itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan dan meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya, begitu pula Gaara yang baru saja menyeruput hingga setengah cangkir miliknya.

"Neji? Kau tak apa?" Gaara duduk di samping Neji perlahan. Harusnya sangat aneh baginya menjadi begitu perhatian pada Neji setelah semua hal yang terjadi, tapi... entahlah! Mungkin benang kata orang bahwa semakin sering bercinta, semakin erat ikatan yang terjalin.

"Gaara..," Neji tiba-tiba menarik tangan Gaara dan memeluknya. Ia mendekap erat Gaara, menghirup aroma bunga hidup yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Neji menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuh Gaara dan mencium bibirnya. Gaara yang kaget, tak sempat menutup mata ketika bibir Neji menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Menempelkannya perlahan. Beda sekali dengan ciuman Neji biasanya yang selalu dominan, kasar dan basah, ciumannya yang sekarang membuat hati Gaara berdebar tak karuan. Neji menarik tubuhnya, dan memandang wajah Gaara, "Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi padaku Gaara! Jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusanku! Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur di kamar tamu di lantai satu."

*#*

Gaara memandangi kamar tidur barunya. Aneh, memasuki kamar yang begitu luas sendirian. Tadi pagi, saat Neji menyuruhnya untuk tidur di tempat ini, ia sangat kaget. Setelah menciumnya selembut itu, hingga membuat dadanya berdebar, Neji mengusirnya. Apa ia teralu jauh masuk dalam kehidupan Neji? Tapi kapan? Sudahlah, mungkin ia hanya terbawa suasana dan kondisi saja. Dia tak merasa pernah menanyakan hal-hal pribadi pada Neji bahkan Nejilah yang sering mengusik hal-hal pribadi miliknya. Hal-hal pribadi? Umm... bercinta? Gaara tersenyum, mungkin ada hikmahnya ia tidur disini untuk menghindari nafsu Neji.

Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Neji. Ia memandangi sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa kamar tidur itu luas sekali, dan ia merasa begitu kesepian.

"Neji, kenapa kamu?" gaara berbicara sendiri sambil memandang lampu yang berpendar di langit-lagit kamarnya. Seharian ini Neji langsung pergi ke kantor dan tak kembali hingga sekarang.

Mata Gaara menerawang, terasa ada yang ganjil. Ia tak suka suasana seperti ini, dingin sekali sampai-sampai menyesakkan dada. Neji berubah, walaupun saat berjumpa dengannya Neji adalah orang yang kasar dan kejam serta mesum, namun kemesuman, cumbuan dan rayuannya itulah yang membuat ia merasa hangat. Tidak seperti sekarang, Neji terasa lebih kaku, dingin dan menyakitkan.

Brumm!

Gaara mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah. 'Neji, pasti Neji!' Gaara berujar dalam hati. Dengan cekatan ia bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu utama. Ia buka, dan kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju garasi.

"Neji? Kau sudah pulang?" Gaara berkata setengah berteriak dengan bersemangat. Ia sangat senang meskipun tadi pagi Neji sudah mengusirnya dari kamar, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Neji jarang pulang, Gaara sungguh berharap ia pulang karena apapun itu yang menjadi masalahnya itu sudah selesai.

Gaara yang tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu turun dari mobil, langsung terdiam kaku begitu menyadari ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dan orang tua yang cukup berwibawa juga turun dari mobil itu. Orang tua yang juga berambut panjang itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, dan langsung memandang putra tunggalnya,

"Neji, siapa dia?"

TBC

Neji : Waahhh gag nyangka, masa laluku kelam amat? Ini pasti kerjaannya author!

Zero : Aku? Kamu salahin aku? Kamu bener-bener tega Neji! Aku yang begitu ngefans sama kamu, malah kamu salahin? Dimana hati dan nuranimu... (bla...bla...bla.)

Neji : *Sweatdrop* Niy author uda tambah kongslet ya?

Gaara : Udah gag usah perhatiin authornya, Neji, kasihan kamu, sini aku peluk *ngambil kesempatan*

Zero : Eh enak aja! Neji milik Gue!

Gaara :Hiih.. ngaku-ngaku.. milik ku! Kan kamu yang bikin ceritanya gitu kan? Author bukan sih?

Neji : *memandang dengan aneh* Sudahlah, yang mana saja boleh...

Zero : *senyum-senyum gaje*

*#*

Ahhh akhirnya bikin chapter yang gag panjang, niatnya panjang, tapi tugas yang menumpuk memaksa Ze bikin chapter pendek... maaf ya...

Buat yang pesen rate M, lemon, ummm abis puasaan aja kali ya...

Oh iya...

Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan! Seneng banget de, abis ini hari raya and bakal dapet banyak salam tempel, hihihi...

-balik ke chapter- Gimana chapter ini? Sedih gag sih? Ze sudah berusaha bikin sedih, tapi entahlah! Gimana menurut kalian?

Jangan lupa review ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hosh, akhirnya Ze bangkit juga dari sebulan hiatus dan bisa meninggalkan tumpukan ujian, jurnal ilmiah, pr, dan –apapun namanya- itu sejenak... piuhhhh~

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 7

"Neji, siapa dia?" mata yang sewarna dengan mutiara itu menatap dingin dan kaku warna emerald dihadapannya. Garis-garis umur yang sedikit banyak terpatri di dahinya terlihat semakin mengerut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya pembantu," dengan tanpa ekspresi Neji berlalu dihadapan Gaara yang kini terdiam membeku, diikuti seorang gadis pirang yang menggelayut manja di lengannya.

'A..apa? Pem..ban..tu?' Gaara mengulangi pernyataan Neji dalam otak, tak punya cukup kesadaran untuk menyatakannya langsung dari bibirnya.

Mata lavender yang nyaris mendekati putih gading itu memincingkan matanya sejenak dan memandang Gaara lebih lama, "Kalau begitu angkat koper dari bagasi dan letakkan semuanya di kamar Neji!"

*#*

"Kakak... Kak Temari, aku rindu kakak...," Gaara memeluk gadis bekucir empat yang sudah beberapa minggu masih saja terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ditengah pelukannya yang semakin erat, Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kehangatan kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu memberikan sedikit ketenangan di hatinya. Ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi diurungkannya. Wajah polos pemuda berambut merah bata itu mendongak sedikit. Matanya yang sayu dan masih lembab merefleksikan selang-selang darah yang terhubung dengan tubuh kakaknya itu.

**Flashback...**

Gaara berjalan cepat menyusuri lantai putih, lorong putih kemudian dengan sekejap pula tubuhnya sudah memasuki salah satu ruang yang juga bercat putih. Nafasnya menderu, namun ia tak perduli, yang ada dalam bayangan pikirannya hanya ada kakak satu-satunya itu, tak ada yang lain.

Perlahan langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kayu coklat tua, tangan putihnya dengan gemetar terangkat, membenturkan diri ke permukaan kayu itu, menimbulkan gema ketukan yang terpantul ke segala arah.

"Silahkan masuk," terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam menembus pintu kayu itu, membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak dan dengan cekatan ia memutar knop pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

Dokter berambut pirang itu tersenyum getir, "Duduklah dahulu." Dengan enggan Gaara meletakkan berat tubuhnya diatas kursi hitam yang terlihat nyaman itu. Tak sedetikpun mata emerald itu melepas pandangan dari segala detil yang dilakukan Tsunade. "Bagaimana kakak?"

Tsunade tertegun sejenak, bingung akan memulai dari mana, "Kondisi kakakmu, menurun akhir-akhir ini, gula darah dan tekanan darahnya tidak stabil dan.."

"dan gagal ginjal kronis yang ia derita memaksa kita untuk cepat melakukan transplantasi ginjal"

Diam sejenak, keduanya saling tenggelam dalam perputaran waktu yang sunyi.

"Ja..di?" tanpa sadar bibir pemuda itu berkata pelan, penuh rasa gelisah dan cemas, ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jadi, secepatnya kita harus segera melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal," Tsunade mengulang lagi kata-katanya, menatap kedua mata kehijauan itu dengan sedikit rasa sesal.

"Aku mengerti," bibir tipis itu mengatup rapat penuh tekad meski dimatanya terselip kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang membuncah. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada kata mundur untuk segalanya, meski apa yang didepannya penuh duri tajam yang siap menorehkan luka dalam di jantungnya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi kakak"

**End of Flashback...**

"Kakak... kenapa harus kakak yang seperti ini, kenapa bukan aku saja?" dipeluknya lagi tubuh rapuh itu lebih erat. Semua yang ia urungkan tak terbendung lagi. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Gaara meninggalkan jejak basah yang mengkilat.

"Kakak, kenapa bukan aku saja?" sekali lagi Gaara mengulang pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa terjawab. Air matanya terurai, meninggalkan titik-titik basah di kaos hitamnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan semua yang berkumpul di hati dan di pelupuk matanya, hingga dadanya sakit menahan isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku takut..."

"Aku takut kehilangan kakak..," jari-jemari kurus itu mencengkram erat baju putih gadis dipelukannya. Tubuh Gaara mendekap erat, melepaskan segala rasa rindu, sedih, gelisah, dan takut dihatinya, meminta segala kabut dikalbunya untuk segera menghilang. Ia tahu akan jalan yang akan dilalui kakaknya. Ditengah pelukan eratnya, Gaara membayangkan dua konsekuensi yang harus ditempuh dengan operasi ini. Kehidupan atau kematian.

*#*

"Nejiii~," untuk kesekian kali gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menggelayut mesra di lengan kanan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Mata biru cerahnya memandangi mata lavender yang sedari tadi tak sedikitpun meliriknya. Sejak Hizashi kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, Neji tak sedikitpun menaggapi Ino.

"Neji... aku besok mau mengunjungi teman lamaku sebentar, tak apa kan?" Ino tersenyum semanis mungkin, namun tak sedikitpun bisa mengalihkan perhatian pemuda disampingnya itu dari lembaran-lembaran majalah bisnis ditangannya.

"Pergilah"

Ino terdim sejenak. Mendengar komentar yang terlalu pendek, membuat ia merasa diacuhkan, meski hal itu benar adanya.

"Nejiiiii!" Ino menarik majalah bisnis itu dari tangan Neji, sambil berteriak penuh manja. "Aku di sini! Masa kamu nggak perduli sama aku?" Ino menggembungkan pipinya, membuat pose seolah ia sedang kesal.

Neji memutar bola matanya, ia muak bersama dengan gadis ini seharian. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya membayangkan ia kelak akan menikah dan membina kehidupan bersama dengan gadis macam ini. Neji menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. Konsentrasinya sekarang berpindah pada lembaran-lembaran koran yang sedetik lalu hanya terbaring lemas di meja.

"Nejiii~ kamu bosan ya?" suara manis yang dibuat-buat itu terdengar lagi memenuhi ruang keluarga yang lengang.

"Bagaimana kalo kita sedikit bermain? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya denganmu,"

Diam, tak sedikitpun ada minat di otak Neji untuk menyambung kata-katanya. Mata indahnya terus saja menelusuri rangkai demi rangkai kata yang terpampang dihadapannya. Konsentrasinya terlalu fokus untuk dialihkan.

Melihat tanggapan dingin Neji terhadapnya, Ino tak sedikitpun ambil pusing. Senyum manis yang terlihat dibuat-buat itu tetap saja membingkai rapi wajah cantiknya.

"Ahh, Neji.. Kau benar-benar bosan ya? Kalau begitu aku mulai ya...,"

Neji tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dimulai Ino hingga ia terlonjak kaget merasakan sesuatu hinggap di paha atasnya. Mata Neji terbelalak lebar melihat tangan Ino yang hinggap di kedua paha atasnya dan kini sedang mengelus-elus daerah disekitar alat vitalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Neji kontan membentak Ino, dan langsung menepis kedua tangan Ino yang hinggap di pangkal pahanya.

"Hmmm..., memberikanmu kepuasan..," dengan mudahnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Ino. Neji menatap Ino penuh marah dan kesal. Keinginannya untuk memukul, dan melemparkan gadis dihadapannya keluar jendela merupakan hal yang sangat menggoda untuk dilakukan.

"Ayolah Neji... Kamu pasti sudah terbiasa kan dengan hal seperti itu? Kita lakukan saja, kan kita nanti juga akan menikah.."

Urat-urat disekitar kepala Neji serasa tegang, nyaris tak mampu menahan emosi yang memuncak.

'Dan kau juga terbiasa kan? Gadis pelacur?'

Neji memandang Ino dengan tatapan geram. Ia muak dengan senyum palsunya. Ia muak dengan gelayutan manjanya. Ia muak dengan cara Ino yang bangga berperilaku seperti pelacur murahan. Sungguh tak terbayangkan, berumpul dengan gadis dihadapannya satu hari saja sudah menaikkan tekanan darah, Neji tak pernah berharap untuk berkumpul dengannya untuk selamanya.

"Aku ke kamar saja!"

Neji beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Ino sendiri tanpa sedikitpun rasa perduli.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, dan kegelapan menyambut mata Neji. Perlahan-lahan tangan putih Neji meraba-raba dinding, mencoba menemukan saklar lampu.

Ctek!

Sinar putih lampu membias memberi penerangan. Neji tak langsung memasuki kamarnya, ia termanggu sejenak di bibir kamarnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sepi.

Ada sesuatu yang kosong di hatinya. Tiba-tiba bayangan ekspresi Gaara saat berjumpa dengan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu, berkelebat dalam memorinya. Mengalirkan rasa aneh dalam jiwanya. Rasa yang tak nyaman, membuat perutnya serasa teraduk.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjangnya. Ia edarkam pandangan keseluruh ruangan, dan sedikit kesal begitu matanya bertumbukan dengan tumpukan barang-barang Ino yang semuanya bewarna ungu yang serasa sangat mengganggu mata. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia harus tinggal satu kamar dengan gadis murahan itu, dan kenyataan itu membuat perasaan hatinya semakin labil.

Hanya dengan memandang barang-barangnya saja, Neji sudah sangat kesal apalagi bersama pemiliknya sepanjang waktu?

Di saat-saat seperti itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda berambut merah bata yang muncul kembali di kepalanya.

Neji duduk perlahan di ranjang empuknya, tangan putihnya mengelus perlahan permukaan ranjang itu.

Dingin...

Tentu saja dingin, karena tak ada seorangpun yang bergelung di ranjang itu. Namun kenyataan kecil seperti itu berhasil membuat Neji merasa aneh.

Ia merasa rindu.

Ia merasa rindu akan kehangatan sesuatu yang ia sendiripun belum mengerti.

*#*

Langit gelap tak berbulan dan berbintang. Suara-suara hewan malam pun seolah tenggelam dalam balutan angin yang berhembus kencang dan dingin menusuk. Perlahan sosok bermata zamrud indah itu melangkah perlahan. Tak ada yang bisa menjadi pelipur hatinya dikala itu, bahkan bulan yang biasanya tersenyum padanya, sekarang tak mau sedikitpun memberikan kilauan cahayanya.

Mata hijau indah yang tak fokus itu mencerminkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Kekalutan

Ketakutan dan

Kebingungan

"Aku harus dapatkan uang" Gaara berujar pelan, lebih untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar ia yakin tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ia tak bisa mengelak apa yang ada didepan matanya. Ia hanya bisa menggantungkan segala hal ini pada Neji.

"Neji.."

Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, menyemburkan kembali ingatan tadi pagi. Di dalam hatinya, jauh di sudut hatinya, ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia kesal. Ia marah.

Ia kesal ketika ia harus berjumpa dengan orang tua bermata putih gading itu, dan wanita cantik yang menggelayut mesra di lengan Neji.

Ia marah ketika Neji menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang pembantu.

Ia kesal, ia marah, ataukah ia cemburu?

Berbagai emosi di dalam hati dan pikiran Gaara membuat ia ingin berteriak dengan lantang, dan mendapati dirinnya keluar dari segala beban yang tersampir di punggungnya.

*#*

Kaki Gaara terus melangkah hingga ia mendapati dirinya sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Neji. Perlahan ia buka pintu rumah megah itu setelah berhasil memutar kunci. Tanpa sedikitpun konsentrasi yang tertinggal di logikanya, Gaara terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga hingga ia menemukan pintu kamar Neji.

"Nejiii! Ayo kita tidur!" Suara manis khas seorang gadis remaja menelusup kedalam gendang telinga Gaara membuat ia tersentak.

Suara yang baru saja didengarnya telah mengembalikan logika dan fikirannya. Pada detik berikutnya Gaara menyadari bahwa ia telah melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang salah dan hal itu memaksanya memahami kenyataan yang membuat perasaan dihatinya bergejolak.

"Neji..."

Gaara hanya mematung, memandangi dengan sayu pintu kamar dihadapannya.

Angin menelusup memasuki celah-celah ventilasi, makin meresahkan perasaan pemuda berambut merah bata yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Gaara semakin tak mengerti dirinya. Gaara semakin tak mengerti isi hatinya. Namun ia mungkin mengerti sedikit sesuatu.

Ia cemburu.

TBC

Ze sangat bahagia, akhirnya bisa apdet lagi *giggling*

Kayaknya feel di awal cerita kurang kerasa ya? Entah mengapa Ze sedikit kesulitan mendapat mood waktu nulis fic ini, habis terburu-buru, mumpung sempat. Hehehe...

Ze mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan menyukai fic ini, bagi yang mereview baik yang login atau nggak. Terima kasih banya yang sebesar-besarnya... =DD

Ahhh, seperti biasa, Ze tetap menunggu komentarnya...


	8. Chapter 8

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 8

Pekatnya malam menyelimuti bumi dengan lirih dan lembut. Sentuhan sang bayu semilir membelai saraf-saraf kulit, memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman. Daun-daun terlelap dalam bayangan hijau gelap, begitupula jangkrik kini telah terpekur memuja sang bulan.

Di ruangan yang remang-remang nan sepi, sesosok pemuda berambut merah terlihat bersandar di pintu jati itu tanpa sedikitpun beringsut. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan kedua tangan dan kepala menelungkup di atasnya, membuat tato merah darah itu tertutupi bayang hitam gelap.

Perlahan, mata emerald itu terbuka, menampakkan bayangan sekelilingnya yang sedikit pudar dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi semakin jelas. Pemilik mata zamrud itu mengedip-kedip sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur di depan kamar Neji, orang yang telah membeli semua harga diri dan tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. apa-apaan aku ini," pemuda bernama Gaara itu berujar ironi serambi tersenyum masam. Ada emosi dalam jiwanya yang membuat perutnya bergejolak tak menentu. Perlahan ia menyandarkan sepanjang tulang belakangnya di pintu pembatas itu, sambil mendongak dan memandangi lampu yang menyala redup di ujung ruangan.

Ia merasa begitu kesepian...

Bibir ranum itu mendecak kesal. Tidak pada siapapun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia mau dan ia rasa. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa sedikit cemburu?

Cemburu? Apa benar emosi ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai cemburu?

Helaan nafas lirih mengalun. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, enggan untuk beranjak dari sandaran kayu yang bisa terbuka itu. Dalam keheningan yang dominan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pembatas berbahan kayu jati itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia tahu apa itu, tapi sebentik rasa di hatinya takut mengakuinya.

*#*

"Ngh! Ne..ji.. Ahh~"

"Ahhh... da..lam sekali.. shhh"

"Ne..ngh.. nikmat!"

Suara-suara erangan dan rintihan kenikmatan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dalam melodi yang sempurna. Ranjang berukuran besar itu berderit di antara gerakan-gerakan kasar gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mengalunkan tarian penuh hasrat di atas lelaki bermata lavender itu. Tetesan-tetesan air asin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat mengkilat di tengah pancaran lampu berdaya rendah.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata emerald memandang perih dari kisi-kisi pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

*#*

"Neji..."

Bibir tipis itu menggumam pada angin. Tubuhnya merosot di tembok putih yang menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya. Di balik batas yang menempel dengan sebagian punggungnya, suara ranjang itu masih terus berderit dan erangan-erangan erotis bernada tinggi milik seorang wanita bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Neji..," dengan rapat Gaara menutup kedua telinganya, mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Namun semua itu tak ada gunanya. Semua bayangan yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu berputar di otaknya.

"Jangan... Neji.."

Gaara mengatupkan kedua matanya lebih erat lagi, mencoba menyingkirkan semua visualisasi di sel kelabunya. Namun, semua itu tak berguna. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, membuat dadanya sesak tak tertahankan. Perlahan dan samar-samar bayangan tubuh Neji yang mengecupnya dengan kasar, bayangan Neji yang mendominasi tubuhnya, senyuman Neji, ekspresi Neji saat terbuai kenikmatan, sentuhan lembutnya, cengkraman dan remasan jemari kekarnya, pudar berganti dengan bayangan wanita berambut pirang yang kini memiliki semua hal yang pernah Neji tunjukan padanya. Semuanya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti sampah.

Sampah? Oh tentu saja, ia kan hanya sesosok tubuh yang dibeli dengan sejumlah uang, tak punya hak untuk meminta lebih.

Tapi...

Jiwa dan hatinya sakit sekali...

Pemuda berambut merah itu menelungkupkan kepala di lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup erat telinganya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh tanpa henti dan merembes masuk melalui pori-pori celana _jeans_-nya. Hatinya terasa panas dan pedih. Mestinya hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya hanya untuk kesembuhan kakak tercintanya. Tapi, apa dayanya ketika ada perasaan lain yang menelisik dalam hatinya? Ia tak bisa berpaling. Harusnya ia segera beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan apa yang bukan menjadi tujuannya. Namun kedua kakinya tak mau bergerak. Tubuhnya hanya membiarkan dirinya menelungkup lemah dengan perasaan sakit tiada tara.

*#*

"Ngghh..."

Butir amethyst itu terlihat indah di antara kelopak mata yang mulai tebuka. Sinar jingga redup yang menerangi sudut kamar itu membuatnya masih terambang di antara sadar dan tidak. Perlahan jemari tangan kanannya mencoba ia gerakkan, tapi tak bisa. Ada benda berat yang membuat tangan kanannya tertindih. Dengan gerakan malas pemilik rambut cokelat panjang itu memalingkan mukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sessosok raut cantik dengan rambut kuning keemasan ditimpa sinar redup itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Neji tertegun sejenak, ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu memasuki kepalanya dengan lancar.

"_Bitch!_"

Hanya satu kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir ranum pemuda berambut coklat itu. Amarah tiba-tiba serasa memenuhi dadanya dan langsung naik ke kepalanya. Rasa benci langsung menguasai hatinya. Neji memandang nyalang gadis yang benar-benar kurang ajar. Pemilik rambut pirang ini dengan beraninya melakukan seks dengannya saat ia tidur?

"_What the fuck_!"

Untuk kesekian kali kata-kata mencerminkan segala amarahnya. Rasanya masih begitu nyata saat Ino melakukan oral seks padanya ketika ia sudah terlelap dalam mimpi dan dengan tidak bermoralnya ia bersetubuh dengannya saat ia setengah terlelap?

"!"

Neji sangat ingin memaki sekali lagi, namun ia menahan dengan semua sisa kesabaran yang ia miliki. Mencaci hanya akan membuang energi. Dengan secepat kilat ia menarik tangannya yang tertindih badan Ino. Ia merasa begitu jijik dan geram pada gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya itu. Bahkan, Neji sempat berfikir bahwa pelacur jalanan-pun lebih baik kelakuannya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu beringsut dari ranjang pribadinya, mengambil celana dalam dan celana panjangnya yang terjatuh di lantai kemudian memakainya. Mata yang bersinar perak keunguan dalam gelap itu memandang lagi sosok pirang panjang yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sekuat tenaga Neji menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memukul ataupun meninju wajah bidadari itu. Semua emosi berlebihan hanya akan membuat kacau. Lebih baik ia keluar dari kamar yang masih berbau keintiman beberapa jam yang lalu.

*#*

Cklek!

Neji membuka kayu jati di hadapannya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia tutup dengan kasar. Ia masih belum bisa menguasai pikirannya yang keruh dan panas. Perlahan manik kecubungnya memandangi jendela yang masih redup oleh malam, kemudian berpaling menatap jam dinding atristik yang tergantung dengan manis.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Hari masih gelap dan Neji sama sekali tak mau kembali tidur dengan Ino di sampingnya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, hendak beranjak menuju taman belakang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, namun tiba-tiba bayangan sesosok pemuda berambut merah gelap yang menelungkup tak jauh dari bibir kamarnya, mengagetkannya.

"Gaara?"

Neji berujar lirih antara tak yakin dan penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut merah pekat itu sepertinya tak mendengar. Ia tetap saja dalam posisinya yang menelungkup itu, tak perduli angin dingin yang semilir berhembus.

"Gaara?"

Kali ini Neji memanggil dengan suara agak keras serambi berlutut di depan Gaara. Tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut lembut bewarna merah itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa dingin. Sensasi gesekan helaian rambut sehalus beludru di sela-sela jarinya itu memberika efek yang bisa membuat pusat kesadarannya menjadi tenang. Ia begitu menikmati rambut halus milik Gaara.

Gerakan tangan Neji di rambutnya membuat kesadaran Gaara sedikit kembali. Gaara menggeser posisi wajahnya yang menelungkup di tangannya, membuat Neji bisa melihat wajah manis itu di tengah pekatnya ruangan.

'Kenapa ia tidur di sini?'

Neji bertanya dalam hati sambil terus memandangi sebagian wajah Gaara yang terlihat oleh kedua bola mata amethyst-nya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Neji terhenti di pipi Gaara yang sedikit mengkilat.

'Basah?'

"Neji..."

Air mata menuruni pipi putih Gaara dari kelopak mata yang masih menutup. Dahi Gaara semakin berkerut seiring aliran air mata yang meluncur pelan.

'Mengigau?'

Neji masih terdiam tak mengerti. Mengapa Gaara harus mengigau tentang dirinya? Menangis juga?

"Neji.. Ja..ngan..."

"Neji..."

Hati Neji serasa tercabik mendengar nada Gaara yang memanggilnya penuh iba dan kalut. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Dalam gerakan hati-hati dan lembut, Neji merangkul tubuh Gaara yang sedikit dingin terkena angin malam yang berhembus semilir, dan menggendongnya. Gaara masih belum terbangun juga, tapi bibir tipisnya terus menggumam nama Neji dengan lirih.

Neji melangkah menuruni anak tangga tanpa suara. Kaus tipis yang ia kenakan basah terkena rembesan air mata Gaara. Diantara langkahnya, Neji memandangi wajah Gaara. Mendekapnya dalam gendongan seperti ini membuat ia merasakan kehangatan, kenyamanan dan gelisah di saat bersamaan. Ia begitu merindukan rasa ini.

Pemuda bermata kecubung itu membaringkan sosok berambut merah dengan hati-hati di ranjang yang dibalut warna putih gading, kemudian menyelimutinya. Neji tak langsung beranjak meninggalkannya. Ia lebih memilih memandangi sosok yang entah mengapa mulai memberikan pengaruh dalam hidupnya.

"Neji... Neji... Neji..."

Igauan yang beberapa saat yang lalu terhenti, kini terdengar lagi. Hal ini membuat Neji cemas.

"Gaara! Gaara!"

Neji menggocangkan tubuh Gaara sedikit keras, berharap butir emerald di balik kelopak mata itu segera terbuka.

"Ngh.."

"Ne...ji?"

Neji nyaris saja mendesah keras saat ia merasa begitu lega melihat batu zamrud itu menampakkan kilaunya.

Jemari lentik milik Neji menelusuri rambut Gaara dan terus turun sepanjang garis dagunya. Tanpa ia sadari, dahinya sudah menempel dengan dahi Gaara yang sedikit lembab oleh keringat dingin. Mata amethyst itu menatap emerald dengan tenang dan lembut, membuat Gaara tertegun akan pesona yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti indra visualnya.

"Kenapa memanggilku?"

Bibir Neji yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Gaara bergumam lirih. Kedua tangan kekarnya kini merangkum tubuh Gaara, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya ke tubuh dingin di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ada kilatan aneh di mata Neji yang begitu lembut dan menyentuh dasar kalbu Gaara. sang emerald tak bisa berkata-kata ketika ia teringat lagi semuanya. Malam ini begitu panjang dengan segala cerita perih yang terurai dan terpintal sempurna. Laki laki bermata pucat dengan rambut panjang yang seharusnya ia benci, yang seharusnya ia jauhi, telah melukis rasa di hatinya. Tapi...

Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas dan air mulai membanjiri pengelihatannya. Tapi sungguh, apa yang terjadi malam ini begitu menyakitkan.

Tatapan Neji berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika manik bening menuruni pelipis Gaara dan memberikan pola basah di kain bawahnya.

"Gaara?"

Raut cemas semakin terlihat jelas, ketika tetesan air mata semakin mengalir deras.

"..."

Kedua tangan Gaara mengait tubuh di atasnya dan mendekap erat. Ia tak mau kehilangan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan pancaran pesona amethyst yang menyinari sudut hatinya.

Tanpa berfikir, tiba-tiba Gaara sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Suatu kecupan tipis yang membuat Neji terkejut dan bingung. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Neji..."

Suara isakkan terdengar sedikit keras ketika bibir tipis itu berbicara. Kecupan itu justru membuat hatinya semakin penuh. Dekapan yang ia berikan pada Neji semakin ia pererat, ketika wajahnya menelusup di pundak Neji. Ia tak tahan lagi, air mata begitu lepas bersama emosi yang teraduk sempurna.

"Neji... Ja..ngan..ting..nggalkan..a..ku"

Mata Neji membelalak sempurna ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

'Apa? Apa yang ia bicarakan?'

"Neji... Ja...ngan..lepas..kan..a..ku.."

Neji semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sosok yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan bibir lembut menempel di bibirnya. Satu lagi sebuah kecupan tak terduga dan itu semua membuat segala rasa tercampur dan melebur menjadi satu. Hati Neji seolah terombang-ambing di atas gelombang lautan.

Mana yang ia akan pilih?

Sosok cantik dan seindah bidadari yang memiliki surga dunia dengan sempurna, ataukah sosok rapuh dan sederhana yang hanya memiliki tubuh dan sebongkah rasa?

Gaara melepaskan kecupannya. Air matanya membasahi sedikit pipi Neji saat dua bagian ranum itu saling beradu.

Mata perak keunguan itu tak berhenti memandangi wajah pucat di bawahnya. Ia ingin menyakinkan, apakah perasaan terhadap Gaara adalah nyata? Ataukah ia hanya berfatamorgana selama ini?

Dalam hening dan alunan angin yang menciptakan melodi gemerisik dedaunan, Neji menyadari suatu hal ketika ia memandang kilau zamrud itu.

Ia bisa merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman, setiap memandang kedua butir emerakd itu. Suatu hal yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Menyadari hal itu, Neji memeluk Gaara lebih erat. Semua berat dan kehangatan tubuhnya membalut erat tubuh Gaara. Neji memejamkan matanya saat kedua tubuh mereka bertaut erat, menikmati sensasi tenang yang luar biasa. Bau bunga segar menyebar di hidung Neji saat ia membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Gaara.

Oh, ia begitu merindukan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tidak.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Neji berbisik lirih di telinga Gaara. Hembusan nafas hangat Neji di daun telinganya memberikan rasa aneh ke sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Neji..."

Neji menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik kaus Gaara, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap lebut perut rata milik Gaara. Ujung-ujung jemari Neji memijat titik sensitif yang menonjol dan bewarna gelap membuat Gaara merasakan arus aneh dalam tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda. Bibir Neji kini sudah menciumi daun telinga Gaara, terus menuruni leher putih Gaara dan memberikan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Neji..."

Gaara memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat ia merasakan tangan Neji yang tadi berputar-putar di bagian perutnya, merambat turun. Jari-jemari Neji menelusup ke dalam celana dalam Gaara dan langsung menggenggam organ sensitifnya.

"Ngh.. Neji...'

Neji mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Gaara. Tidak seperti biasanya, ciuman Neji kali ini begitu lembut, dan penuh perasaan Hal ini membuat Gaara seolah meleleh dalam gairah yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Dua otot tebal saling beradu diantara saliva yang mulai mengalir keluar. Nafas keduanya menjadi semakin pendek bersamaan dengan degup jantung mereka yang semakin cepat. Tangan kanan Neji perlahan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Gaara, kemudian mengaitkan jari-jemari itu diantara helai lembut bewarna merah bata. Ciuman mereka menjadi lebih basah dan lebih menuntut seiring tangan Neji yang mencengkram lembut rambut Gaara.

"Ngh..."

Suara tak koheren terdengar saat Gaara berusaha dengan keras melepaskan pagutan bibir Neji. Paru-parunya tak mampu lagi bertahan meskipun gelora gairah tak mengijinkannya untuk berhenti. Kedua tangan Gaara yang berada di punggung Neji mencengkram kuat, menyadarkan Neji bahwa ia sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Kedua bibir itu saling melepas dan meninggalkan benang saliva yang terulur kemudian menetes jatuh dalam gerakan lambat. Wajah Gaara bersemu sangat merah yang terlihat kentara di kulit putih pucatnya. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya saat memandangi ekspresi sosok bermata emerald itu, mencoba untuk menahan nafsunya yang kini sudah melonjak-lonjak. Ia tak mau malam ini terjadi seperti biasanya, kasar, dan tanpa perasaan. Ia mau malam ini menjadi malam yang berbeda, penuh kelembutan, dan kasih sayang.

Neji sedikit tersentak karena terkejut ketika ia merasakan tangan Gaara merangkul tubuhnya dan membalik posisi. Neji berbaring di ranjang sementara Gaara berada di atasnya. Mengembil beberapa tumpuk bantal dalam jangkauannya dan meletakannya di bawah kepala Neji, sehingga posisi Neji menjadi setengah duduk.

"Hn? Gaara?"

Gaara tak menyahut, kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan kain pelapis tubuh mereka. Setelah kedua tubuh itu tak terhiasi selembar benangpun Gaara mencium dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Neji. Kedua tubuh polos itu saling beradu dan bergesekan dalam irama yang harmonis. Kedua tangan Neji mengelus dan sesekali mencengkram titik-titik sensitif Gaara, membuat sosok diatasnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Neji..."

Gaara mengalunkan nama itu diantara lengkung leher dan pundak milik Neji. Neji yang sedari tadi terpejam merasakan sensasi di seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan membuka matanya. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat di punggung Gaara, membawa keberadaan mereka semakin rapat.

"Neji... Aku ingin menghapus aromanya dari tubuhmu..."

Neji membelalakkan matanya. Kilatan kecubung terlihat begitu terkejut.

'Mungkinkah?'

"Gaara? Kau?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menerutkan keningnya. Kedua bola matanya bergetar karena cemas dan tak nyaman.

"Neji... Aku ingin menghapus erangannya dari telingamu.."

Gaara mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari tengkuk Neji perlahan.

"Aku ingin menghapus segala miliknya darimu."

Neji merasakan butiran basah jatuh di pipinya ketika wajah indah itu berada tepat diatas wajahnya. Emerald itu lagi-lagi terbanjiri emosi tak terdefinisikan yang menggores perih dan duka. Neji tak tahan lagi. Semua berlangsung begitu rumit dan ia tak punya kuasa untuk menahannya.

Secepat kilat Neji membalik posisinya sehingga Gaara kembali berbaring di ranjang empuk itu dengan Neji yang menindih badannya. Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengecup bibir Gaara, terus turun dan mengecup serta menjilati semua pusat kenikmatan di tubuh Gaara.

Melodi termainkan dengan lembut dan menggairahkan. Kedua tubuh yang bermandikan keringat saling memuaskan dibawah cahaya temaram yang hanya memberikan bias samar. Alunan vokal milik Gaara terdengar lirih disela suara nafas yang berpacu cepat. Tak ada satu bagian tubuh Gaara yang tak terjamah oleh Neji. Semuanya telah ia sentuh, semuanya telah ia rasakan baik dengan kedua tangannya ataupun dengan kelembutan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Ngh.. Neji.."

Gaara mengerang tipis saat jari ketiga Neji menembus bagian selatan tubuhnya. Friksi nikmat bercampur perih seperti candu yang memabukkan. Neji menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan dipenuhi nafsu.

Serasa cukup, Neji melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari rongga hangat itu, kemudian memposisikan kemaluannya di pintu anal Gaara. Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mau terburu-buru. Kedua mata opal itu menatap kilau hijau muda dengan penuh perasaan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Kau tak perlu menghapusnya, karena aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

Untaian kalimat itu seolah menghipnotis jiwa dan kesadaran Gaara. Perlahan, Neji mulai memasukkan organnya ke dalam tubuh Gaara. perlahan sekali dan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak mau Gaara terluka lebih dari ini.

"Nghhhh..."

Neji memandangi dan merekam semua ekspresi kenikmatan yang tercermin di wajah Gaara. Saat kedua tubuh itu saling berpacu dan terhentak menyusuri jalan penuh hasrat, mereka merasa sangat sempurna. Ada kepingan di hati mereka yang telah kembali.

"Ahh.. Nghh!"

Erangan dan suara kecipak basah terdengar bersahut-sahutan dalam ritme yang cepat seiring gelora mereka yang semakin mendekati puncaknya. Terus beralun hingga akhirnya terdengar teriakkan penuh kenikmatan dari keduanya.

Dua raga yang masih bergetar setelah melepas semua yang tertahan di tubuh mereka itu saling mendekat. Mereka saling menautkan lengan mereka dalam suatu pelukan hangat dan nyaman hingga untaian mimpi datang menyelimuti mereka.

*#*

Sinar jingga masuk menembus celah-celah jendela seolah tali-tali emas yang tergantung miring di udara. Udara segar berhembus menebarkan aroma embun yang manis. Kilau perak keunguan yang sudah membuka matanya, perlahan beringsut dari ranjang berukuran besar itu. Setelah memakai semua pakaiannya, ia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa suara. Ia tak mau malaikat berambut merah itu terbangun.

Setelah sampai di luar kamar, Neji menghela nafas lega. Ruangan masih terlihat sepi dan agak gelap yang berarti gadis berambut pirang itu belum bangun. Serambi melangkahkan menuju kamar mandi, Neji mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Jemari bergerak acak ketika menekan tobol-tombol di ata benda elektronik itu, sebelum benda itu menempel di telinganya.

"Halo? Tsunade-san?"

"..."

"Kakashi sudah mendapatkan pendonornya, dan ia sudah mengurus semuanya. Tolong lakukan operasi sore ini, seperti yang engkau rencanakan sebelumnya."

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu."

TBC

Haaaa~~~~~~~

Ini adalah chapter yang penuh perjuangan karena Ze benar-benar harus meluangkan waktu dan tenaga ekstra ditengah kesibukan Ze mempersiapkan UN dan SNMPTN.

Chapter ini sepertinya juga akan menjadi chapter terakhir sebelum Ze ujian. Itu berarti, selama 3 bulan ke depan, Ze akan hiatus. Tapi tenang aja kok! Cuma 3 bulan! =)

Yah, doain aja de Ze bisa lolos SNMPTN undangan, jadi waktu hiatusnya bakal lebih singkat...

Oke deh, gitu aja... Seperti biasa jangan lupa jangan lupa kasih Ze review+kritik+saran membangunnya! (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 9

By Zero Reflection

Udara dingin menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kaca yang sedikit terbuka. Cakrawala kelabu dengan sedikit bias jingga menerangi alam semesta dalam syahdu. Embun pagi membeku diantara gerak belalang-belalang rumput yang mulai merangkak menyambut hari baru yang telah datang menanti.

Seorang pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang putih gading itu meraba kehangatan yang masih tersisa diantara tubuhnya. Sebuah wujud kehangatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan selama ia hidup. Kehangatan yang memenuhi seluruh raganya dan terus mengaliri setiap sudut hatinya. Namun, semua itu seolah pudar ketika hembusan angin meniupkan suatu rasa cemas dalam kalbunya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Setiap kilasan pemilik rambut pirang panjang itu tersirat di kepalanya, ada gumpalan dalam sukmanya yang begitu menyakitkan.

*#*

"Nejiii~"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus saja mendekap lengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen-dokumen penting. Pemuda bernama Neji itu mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam namanya disebut dengan nada menggoda aneh yang membuat perasaan dan _mood_-nya semakin hancur. Namun gadis di sebelahnya seolah tak peduli. Ia terus saja memanggil Neji dengan nada manja sambil sesekali mengelus wajah atau memandangi wajah tampan Neji yang hanya akan dibalas tatapan garang.

"Nejiii~ sudahlah! Kita kencan saja! Berikan saja dokumen-dokumenmu ke Kakashi biar dia yang mengerjakan!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino mendekap lengan Neji makin erat. Neji yang semakin kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi menandatangani berkasnya. Ia hendak menghempaskan gadis manis itu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dua pasang mata seindah mutiara saling berpandangan dalam keheningan singkat.

"Ayah?"

"..."

"Ada apa ke sini?"

Lelaki berusia paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak di bibir pintu, saat menyadari bahwa Ino dan Neji duduk terlalu rapat dan terlihat sangat mesra, kemudian selengkung senyum tergores si bibirnya.

"Neji anakku, tak salah kan jika seorang ayah mengunjungi putranya? Aku sudah tua, aku bosan di rumah, mungkin aku akan betah jika nanti aku memiliki cucu."

Mata putih keunguan yang dibalut dengan kelopak mata yang sedikit berkerut itu melirik Ino yang masih nyaman bersandar di bahu Neji. Mendengar hal itu, Ino langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja Paman, aku akan memberikan cucu yang bisa membuat hari-hari paman lebih indah!"

Mendengar hal itu, Neji begidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia mempunyai anak dari Ino. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus menjadi suami Ino yang setiap hari digelayuti gadis pirang itu.

"Hahahaha... Paman tak sabar menanti!"

Hizashi tertawa renyah mendengar respon calon menantunya itu. Perlahan tubuh paruh baya itu duduk di sofa merah marun yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Neji. Kedua mata opalnya memandangi lagi putra semata wayangnya.

"Neji, kemarilah! Ayah mau mengobrol sebentar denganmu."

Hyuuga muda itu menahan nafas sejenak saat mendengar suara rendah dan serius keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Perasaannya yang sedari sudah tak enak karena Ino yang selalu di sampingnya, kini semakin tak nyaman. Dalam gerakan yang anggun Neji menegakkan badan, berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hizashi. Tak mau tertinggal dan melewatkan sedetikpun kilauan wajah rupawan milik Neji, Ino ikut membuntuti. Kedua orang itu kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hizashi.

"Ada apa?"

Suara dingin dan penuh dengan kesopanan meluncur dari bibir Neji. Ia benar-benar tak nyaman berada dalam atmosfer serius seperti ini. Semuanya hanya mengingatkannya pada memori kelamnya saat ia masih kecil.

"Neji, sepertinya kau dan Ino sudah semakin akrab setelah kalian tinggal bersama beberapa hari ini. Sudah kukira tak akan sulit untuk menyatukan kalian berdua karena kalian sudah mengenal sejak kecil."

Hizashi terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata ungu pucat yang nyaris bewarna putih gading itu menatap lekat mata lavender putranya sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Rencana ayah dan ayah Ino untuk menikahkan kalian berdua, sepertinya tak perlu menunggu lama lagi. Kemarin ayah Ino di Amerika menghubungi ayah dan mengatakan bahwa kapanpun ia siap untuk menyatukan kalian berdua, dan kami sudah menentukan waktunya..."

Mata Neji membelalak lebar mendengar untaian kata dari Hizashi. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya semuanya akan berkembang secepat ini. Ia tak mau. Jelas-jelas ia tak akan mau. Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral yang harus dipikirkan dahulu terutama jika harus menikahi orang yang tidak ia cintai. Bibirnya sudah hendak membantah perkataan Hizashi, namun tak ada suara yang mengalun dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa menentang ayahnya.

"...yaitu minggu depan."

Pikiran Neji seolah tenggelam dalam dimensi hitam mendengar keputusan laki-laki di hadapannya.

*#*

"Gaara, aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya kepadamu."

Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu memandangi sosok solid di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan tegang. Kedua alis tipisnya saling bertautan sejenak. Hal jelek menjadi seorang dokter ialah harus menyampaikan yang sebenarnya mengenai kondisi pasien meskipun akan membuat perasaan keluarganya hancur luluh. Tapi, ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Tiap gema detak jantung yang terdengar di setiap sel tubuh adalah hal yang harus ia panjatkan pada Tuhan melalui pengabdiannya. Perlahan, Tsunade menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menyampaikannya.

"Sebelum dilakukan operasi, aku ingin kamu mengerti, Gaara. Kondisi kakakmu yang sejak awal sudah parah, hingga mengalami koma yang cukup lama, sangat beresiko dalam operasi transplantasi ginjal."

Pemilik rambut merah bata itu bergeser tak nyaman di atas kursi. Hatinya resah.

"Akan sangat memungkinkan untuk terjadi penolakkan, infeksi dan komplikasi saat maupun sesudah operasi, dan semua itu bisa berujung kematian"

Sinar mata zamrud itu meredup sejenak. Gaara tak bisa membayangkan ia akan hidup tanpa kakak tercintanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan satu lagi orang yang menjadi rangka dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, ini adalah suatu konsekuensi, suatu pilihan. Mana yang terbaik untuk kakaknya?

Jari jemari lentiknya saling meremas. Ia harus bisa mengambil apa yang terbaik, karena ini tentang sebuah nyawa.

"Akan kulakukan, jika itu hanya satu-satunya cara untuk kesembuhan kak Temari."

Manik coklat keemasan itu menatap mata emerald yang kini bersinar indah dengan harapan dan keyakinan. Selengkung senyum terpoles di bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah, tanda tangani surat persetujuan operasi ini. Kita akan melakukan operasi sore ini, seperti yang diminta Neji."

*#*

Suara ketukan sepatu kulit berharga mahal dan lantai dibawahnya bergema seiring gerak langkah pemilik mata opal. Perlahan ia mengayunkan kakinya, memasuki rumah mewah miliknya.

"Gaara..."

Ia memanggil lirih, meski ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sosok itu tak akan muncul di hadapannya saat ini, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sepi...

Suasana rumah yang temaram dengan lampu berdaya rendah yang menyala di beberapa sudut ruangan menlengkapi kesunyian hatinya. Tak ada niatan untuk menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang ataupun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu dan menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal dalam hidupnya yang ia rasa akhir-akhir ini menjadi terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba memori saat pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan pemilik rambut merah bata itu mengambang ke permukaan. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketika detak jantungnya terhenti sejenak ketika memandang kilau emerald yang seolah menyerapnya dalam pesona yang luar biasa, meskipun saat itu ia masih belum bisa mengartikan perasaan itu. Ia juga teringat ketika sosok itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu kasar dan arogan.

Butir-butir manik bening mengalir menuruni pipi pucatnya. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Ia merasa begitu menyesal dan bersalah. Kini, ketika ia tak bisa berjumpa dengan pemilik mata sayu dan hangat itu untuk terakhir kalinya, ia baru menyadari betapa penting kehadiran sosok berambut merah itu dalam hidupnya. Gaara telah mengubah kebekuan hatinya. Ia memberi kehangatan yang menentramkan dan menetralkan semua kebencian dan rasa sakit.

"Gaara..."

Tetes air mata mengalir lebih banyak, membasahi kemeja coklatnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia membiarkan dirinya meneteskan air mata semudah ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia membiarkan rasa sakit dan sedih menguasai hatinya begitu sempurna.

*#*

Pukul dua dini hari dan tak sedikitpun mata emerald itu bisa terpejam. Ruangan serba putih dan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya serta lampu operasi yang belum padam benar-benar telah mengusir rasa kantuknya jauh-jauh. Sudah lebih dari tujuh jam, namun operasi belum juga selesai. Gaara meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Sendiri di ruangan sesepi ini membuatnya teringat akan kehangatan sosok berambut coklat panjang dengan mata mutiara. Sungguh tak terduga, Neji telah meminta operasi bahkan sebelum uang yang ia kumpulkan cukup.

Gaara tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat.

'Sepulang operasi ini, aku akan berterima kasih pada Neji,' Gaara membatin sambil memandangi tanaman kecil yang diletakkan di ujung ruangan.

"Bagaimana ya caranya?"

Bibir tipis Gaara bergumam lirih. Ia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untuk Neji. Sesuatu yang indah namun tak terlalu mahal.

"Apa ya?"

Pikiran Gaara mengambang mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia beli. Bunga? Coklat? Kue?

HAH!

Gaara menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti gadis remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta? Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keras-keras di sandaran kursi. Semua ini benar-benar membuat kepribadiannya berubah. Neji benar-benar membuat dirinya berubah.

Neji...

Tiba-tiba wajah dengan tato 'ai' itu memerah ketika teringat Neji dengan segala kelembutan, ketampanan dan kehangatannya kemarin malam saat mereka bercinta.

'Ahhh...bercinta!'

Gaara berteriak dalam hati dan sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari betapa bodoh tingkahnya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Neji lah yang telah membeli harga diri, dan tubuhnya, karena saat ini Neji yang telah menjadi penyelamat nyawa kakaknya.

Hmm... Mungkin bercinta memang opsi yang paling tepat.

*#*

"Masuk!"

Pintu jati itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut perak yang tersenyum kecil di balik masker tebalnya. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap mata opal di hadapannya dan membuat sosok berambut coklat panjang yang sedang berdiri di tepi jendela itu menghela nafas panjang. Waktunya telah tiba. Pada akhirnya ia harus tunduk dan mengikuti perintah.

"Kakashi..."

Neji memalingkan kembali wajahnya menghadap jendela. Kedua mata seindah mutiara itu menerawang cakrawala.

"Hm?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kakashi itu berjalan mendekati sosok berambut coklat di depannya. Mata hitamnya ikut mengamati langit yang terbentang luas. Perlahan kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk Neji, kemudian mengelus ringan punggungnya, memberi ketenangan serta kenyamanan.

Neji tak beringsut. Ia membiarkan kehangatan satu-satunya sahabat terbaik sekaligus bawahannya paling setia itu menentramkan hatinya. Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua masa lalunya. Kakashi adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mengetahui semua sisi lemahnya dan semua perasaannya.

"Sudahlah! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba sosok bermasker itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mencubit dan menarik kedua pipi Neji sambil tertawa lebar.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Neji melepaskan cubitan kakashi dengan emosi, namun semua terhenti ketika menatap wajah Kakashi yang penuh dukungan dan kehangatan. Kerutan emosi di dahi Neji perlahan menghilang digantikan selengkung senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Ia percaya pada sosok dihadapannya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Kakashi."

*#*

Setengah berlari Gaara menghampiri dokter berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi bersama dengan beberapa dokter-dokter lain. Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggandeng Gaara menuju ruangannya.

"Dokter Tsunade!"

"Tenanglah Gaara, duduklah dahulu!"

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menarik kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman kemudian perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Tenanglah Gaara, operasi kakakmu berjalan lancar."

Bibir tipis berliipstik merah itu tersenyum lega. Semalam merupakan perjalanan yang amat panjang dan melelahkan yang ia lakukan demi pengabdiannya. Mendengar hal itu Gaara terdiam sejenak kemudian ia menarik nafas lega. Ia sangat bersyukur dan bahagia. Gaara sungguh tak sabar melihat kilau manik hijau lumut itu segera terbuka.

"Tapi Gaara, kita belum bisa tenang. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang bisa terjadi setelah melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal yang akan berakhir dengan kematian, seperti yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya."

Mendengar hal itu kedua alis tipis Gaara bertautan. Sedikit banyak ucapan Tsunade membuatnya kembali khawatir dan tegang. Namun, tiba-tiba Tsunade menggosok pelan lengan atasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kakakmu pasti bisa bertahan."

*#*

Pemuda bermata zamrud berjalan perlahan ketika memasuki sebuah rumar mewah. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah dan kelopak matanya seolah bisa menutup kapan saja. Begadang semalaman tanpa tidur dengan kondisi tegang dan cemas membuat seluruh energinya terkuras habis. Sebenarnya, hatinya tak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk pulang, namun apa mau dikata, ancaman Tsunade dan kondisinya saat ini benar-benar memintanya untuk segera beristirahat di tempat tidur.

Tanpa terduga tubuhnya yang sudah setengah tertidur itu menabrak seseorang yang hanya terlihat sebagai siluet perak di mata hijau mudanya yang setengah terpejam. Benturan yang tak begitu keras itu membuat Gaara kaget dan mau tak mau kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Gaara terpaku sejenak. Rambut perak dan masker? Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bersama Neji ketika mendiskusikan masalah kantor di rumah.

"Hai Gaara! Lama tak berjumpa!"

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar di balik masker tebalnya. Lambaian dan senyuman itu hanya disambut anggukan kaku dari Gaara yang masih berupaya keras mengingat nama pemuada yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Ka..Kakashi-san?"

Gaara berujar lirih karena tak yakin dengan dengan nama yang ia sebutkan.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih ingat namaku!"

Kakashi tertawa seraya merangkul pundak Gaara dan menyeretnya memasuki rumah dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Gaara tak sempat dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tubuhnya ditarik Kakashi.

Setelah kedua sosok itu memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah. Kakashi tidak lagi berwajah ramah dan penuh senyuman. Kedua mata hitam pekatnya menatap mata hijau milik Gaara dengan serius sambil memberi tanda pada Gaara untuk duduk di hadapannya. Melihat hal itu, Gaara hanya bisa menurut saja dengan perubahan suasana.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tentang Neji."

Gaara mengangkat dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga wajah Kakashi segaris dengan wajahnya. Sedikit perasaan tak enak membalut hatinya.

"A..Ada apa dengan Neji?"

Kakashi mendehem lirih ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu, dengan lancar dan tenang ia ceritakan semua kondisi Neji saat ini. Ia ceritakan mengenai keputusan ayah Neji, Hizashi untuk segera menikahkan Neji dengan Ino. Kakashi juga menceritakan bahwa saat ini, Neji berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

Gaara membantu mendengar semua uraian itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika mendengar kabar itu.

"Neji mengatakan padaku, bahwa semua hutangmu telah ia hapus, dan kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu seraya menunggu kakakmu pulih sehingga engkau bisa kembali ke rumahmu."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Dia juga meminta agar kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik, karena Neji tak mungkin lagi berjumpa denganmu."

Waktu di sekitar Gaara seolah terhenti. Hanya setetes air mata dan rasa sakit di hati yang mampu memecahkannya dan menorehkan luka.

TBC

Oke, Ze ngaku! Ze sama sekali nggak puas ma chapter iniiii! *frustasi

Rasanya berantakan sekali tulisan chapter ini, kayaknya ini gara-gara sindrom sebelum pengumuman SNMPTN yang bikin Ze deg-deg an!

Ah terlepas dari itu semua, akhirnya chapter ini bikin kita lebih deket ama klimaks, moga aja chapter berikutnya Ze bisa bikin klimaks yang bagus. Oh iya, Ze mau berterima kasih buat semua teman-teman yang sudah setia sama BMOW ini meski updatenya luamaaa~, dan mau memberikan kesan, kritik serta komentar selama ini..

Terima Kasih!

Oh ya, cuma mau mengingatkan. 26 Juli nanti ada event NejiSasu Day, ada yang mau berpartisipasi?

Ze tunggu kritik, saran dan komen tar dari kalian! =D


	10. Chapter 10

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 10

By

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Angin berhembus kencang, memainkan helai demi helai rambut merah yang lembut itu. Suara bingkai jendela yang terbentur dinding terdengar lirih. Tak ada suara yang berarti. Semuanya sunyi dan tenggelam dalam pandangan emerald yang kosong.

"Neji..."

Bibir itu menyebut nama yang seharusnya sangat ia benci.

"Neji..."

Sekali lagi terucap. Kesunyian dan ketenangan semakin membuat nama itu terdengar keras dan melekat dalam pikiran Gaara.

Sosok berambut merah itu membalik tubuhnya, kemudian memandangi seluruh ruangan tempatnya ia berada. Ia berjalan perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tangan pucatnya mengelus permukaan materi yang lembut. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih bantal di dekatnya. Gaara terdiam. Indra penciumannya menghidu aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Aroma milik Neji.

"Neji... Neji... Neji..."

Berkali-kali nama itu terucap dari bibirnya seolah mantra. Gaara mendekatkan bantal itu ke wajahnya dan membiarkan aroma Neji memenuhi dadanya. Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia bahagia, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Ia tak lagi harus menanggung biaya operasi kakaknya, ia tak lagi harus menawarkan tubuhnya untuk membayar semua hutangnya, bahkan ia mendapatkan kembali rumahnya yang dulu menjadi jaminan. Tapi nyatanya, ia tak dapat tersenyum. Semua itu karena sosok bermata lavender yang telah membius hatinya.

Lelehan air mata dan suara isakkan semakin terdengar keras. Hatinya begitu sakit dan hancur. Di balik semua kekejaman Neji, Gaara telah menemukan sosok Neji yang begitu tulus dan lembut. Masih terasa kehangatan Neji dalam diri Gaara ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu bercinta dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Masih terasa curahan perasaan yang tulus dan lembut menyinari lubuk hati Gaara. Rasanya, Gaara masih baru saja berbaring dalam lindungan warna lavender yang lembut dan menenangkan, namun tanpa sadar semua itu hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Gaara membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Ia mulai menyesali semuanya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke pub pada malam itu, ia mulai menyesali kemauannya untuk pergi bersama Lee, dan yang paling penting ia mulai menyesali pertemuannya bersama Neji. Ia menyesal. Jika saja ia dan Neji bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir sesakit ini.

Neji akan menikah dengan Ino. Sejak awal Gaara sudah menyangka, Neji pasti akan memilih dan mendapatkan pasangan yang sangat serasi dengannya, bukan penjual diri seperti dirinya. Tapi, ucapan Neji, pandangan Neji, sentuhan, dan bisikan penuh cinta yang diberikan padanya saat malam itu, apakah hanya ilusi semata? Ia tak tahu, dan ia tak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Neji untuk mencari tahu.

"Neji. Aku mencintaimu..."

*#*

"Neji-sama?"

Suara derit pintu mahogani terdengar bersama tiupan angin lembut yang menari di celah-celah jendela. Sosok berambut panjang yang sedari tadi memandangi bayangan dirinya itu menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya yang seindah mutiara memandang sepasang baju resmi yang elegan dan berharga sangat mahal itu dengan sedikit tegang.

"Masukkan saja di almari baju!"

Neji menjawab pelan, namun cukup tegas untuk membuat pelayan di belakangnya segera melakukan perintahnya. Mata kecubung itu kembali memperhatikan bayangan dirinya. Entah kenapa ada yang salah setiap ia berkaca di rumah ini. Semuanya, semua sudut rumah ini, memberikan rasa takut pada dirinya.

Sakit...

Sesal...

Lemah...

Untuk kedua kalinya suara derit pintu terdengar dan semuanya kembali sunyi. Neji memandangi lagi bayangan dirinya lebih detil. Tangannya meyentuh cermin di hadapannya perlahan, membuat seolah dua orang sosok bernama Neji saling bersentuhan, kemudian ia diam tertegun.

'Inikah aku?'

_Cuma ini?_

_Jadilah orang yang bisa Ayah banggakan, tidak seperti sekarang__!_

_Jadilah sempurna!_

_Kamu ialah keturunan Hyuuga yang berderajad tinggi__!_

_Neji__!_

_Neji!_

_Ayah tak mau mengakui anak yang tak membanggakan sepertimu!_

_Neji, kau tak membanggakan! Kau anak tak berguna!_

Prakk!

Mata kecubung itu memandangi setetes darah yang mengalir dari jemari tangannya.

'Begitu lemah!'

Neji memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Namun semua itu percuma. Rasa sesak yang mengganjal dalam dadanya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Sosok berambut panjang itu membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Manik lavender itu menyapu ruang kamarnya. Semuanya, setiap jengkal, masih saja sama seperti dahulu. Ruang kamar tempatnya mencurahkan tangis saat tengah malam. Ruang kamar yang menyimpan semua cerita kesedihannya. Seperti saat ini.

Telapak kaki yang putih itu menapak ringan di atas karpet merah marun. Perlahan sosok pemuda itu melangkah mendekati salah satu sisi dinding yang penuh dengan frame foto-foto semasa ia kanak hingga remaja. Mata lavender itu menatap lekat pada salah satu foto paling tengah, Fotonya bersama Ibunda tercinta.

Telujuk lentiknya meraba permukana kaca frame yang halus. Sinar mata Neji meredup. Rasa rindu bergemuruh dalam dadanya dan mengalir dalam butiran air mata. Jika saja, bidadari yang sudah melahirkannya di dunia ini masih hidup, mungkin saat ini ia bisa bersandar, mencurahkan semua perasaannya di pelukan hangatnya.

"Ibu, aku rindu..."

Bibir merah delima itu menggumam pelan. Mata lavender itu kembali menyusuri masa-masa lampau yang terbekukan dalam lembaran foto. Ia baru menyadari, tak ada satu pun foto ia bersama Hizashi dengan seyum lebar terpampang. Neji menahan nafasnya. Jika saja ayahnya bisa sedikit membuka diri setelah kematian ibunya, mungkin Neji tak akan menjadi setakut ini terhadapnya.

Semenjak bidadari yang telah melahirkannya dalam dunia ini tiada, Neji tak pernah lagi dipeluk dalam kasih yang berlimpah. Tak ada siapapun yang mencoba meringankan beban di punggungnya dari semua tuntutan ayahnya. Tak ada yang mau mencurahkan sedikit sinar dan memberinya kehangatan.

Kehangatan yang meresap ke dalam sanubari, kehangatan yang bisa membuatnya melelehkan air mata.

Gaara...

Ya, hanya Gaara yang pernah menyentuh hatinya yang dingin dengan kehangatan yang lembut. Hanya Gaara yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang menguar dalam dada. Hanya Gaara yang bisa membuat pandangannya meredup penuh kasih.

Hanya Gaara...

Neji memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika pikirannya semakin tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang emerald.

Gambaran pandangan mata Gaara saat menangis di pelukannya. Kilauan emerald yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih. Sentuhannya yang lembut, dekapannya yang hangat.

Selama ini Gaara mencintainya! Kenapa ia begitu buta?

Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan selama ini?

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini?

Selama ini, ia hanya memberikan luka pada Gaara. Selama ini, ia seperti binatang berdarah dingin. Ia terlalu terobsesi hingga matanya tak bisa memandang dengan benar jika selama ini ia sudah menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam pada Gaara. Betapa bodohnya!

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya memandang acak ke seluruh ruangan seolah kehilangan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika mata lavender itu menatap pintu almari yang setengah terbuka, menampakkan setelan jas yang akan ia gunakan saat resepsi pernikahan.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mendekati almari dan mengeluarkan setelan itu dari sana. Telunjuknya menyusuri teksturnya yang halus, kemudiam meremasnya.

Pernikahannya dan Ino...

Tak mungkin! Ia tak mau!

Ia tak bisa menikahi orang lain ketika hatinya sudah terperangkap dan meleleh dalam pelukan Gaara.

Ia tak bisa! Meski nama Hyuuga harus pergi dari hidupnya, ia tak peduli lagi.

*#*

"Dokter Tsunade! Pasien pasca transplantasi ginjal mengalami penolakkan!"

Seorang perawat berambut merah muda berlari menghampiri Tsunade dengan terburu-buru. Dokter cantik itu nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakannya, namun pada detik berikutnya ia sudah bergegas mengenakan pakaian khusus kemudian masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Sakura! Cepat periksa tekanan darahnya!"

"Tenten! Cepat periksa denyut nadinya!"

Tsunade cepat-cepat mengenakan sarung tangan plastiknya dan memeriksa luka operasi Temari.

"Baik!"

Kedua perawat itu menjawab serempak diiringi pintu operasi yang kembali terbuka.

"Dokter Tsunade!"

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan mata coklatnya ke sumber suara.

"Shizune! Segera hubungi keluarga pasien! Ini darurat!"

*#*

"Ugh!"

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu bergerak perlahan hingga akhirnya manik kehijauan menampakkan sedikit kemilaunya. Cahaya lampu berdaya rendah sudah cukup membuatnya sakit kepala. Setengah terpejam Gaara merutuk pada siapapun orang yang meneleponnya tengah malam seperti ini. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai dengan malas ganggang telepon yang terletak di samping ranjang.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya, saya Gaara. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Apa? Baik saya akan segera ke sana."

Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan ganggang telepon dengan keras karena terburu-buru. Ia tak peduli penampilannya yang masih berantakkan, ia langsung menyambar kunci rumah dan pergi secepat kilat.

Suara gemuruh tapak kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar menggema di rumah mewah itu kemudian diiringi dentuman pintu tertutup dan kerincing kunci yang saling berbenturan. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut merah itu tersandung kakinya sendiri, tapi ia tak peduli. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Semua tenaga dan kesadaran ia kerahkan untuk berlari secepatnya.

Diantara langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat ia berdoa. Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya, membuat keindahan emerald tenggelam di dalamnya. Sekuat hati ia meneriakkan doanya pada Tuhan hingga menggema ke seluruh alam. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain kehidupan kakak tercintanya. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu dan kakak sekaligus itu kembali tersenyum padanya.

*#*

"Baiklah Kakashi, tolong kabari aku jika ada informasi lain. Aku bergantung padamu."

Neji meletakkan telepon rumah di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah lampu kamar yang berpendar kuning. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Neji? Siapa yang menelpon tadi?"

Pemuda bermata kecubung itu tersentak. Matanya langsung menatap garang pada sosok berambut pirang yang sedang bersandar manja di lengan kirinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia terkurung dalam Hyuuga mansion, apalagi satu kamar dengan calon istrinya, belum lagi dengan pengawasan ketat ayahnya. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang sangat tegas dalam segala hal justru membiarkan ia tidur satu kamar dengan Ino. Sebegitu seriuskah seorang Hyuuga Hizashi menukar kebahagiaan putranya dengan keberhasilan perusahaan?

"Hanya Kakashi."

Neji sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali pergi saat ini. Operasi kakak Gaara tak berjalan lancar. Ia khawatir tentang kondisi Gaara, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia seolah burung dalam sangkar yang terkurung dalam pergolakan emosi dan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Ohh~ Kakashi! Pasti urusan kantor lagi! Tak bisakah ia membiarkan kita berdua, hanya untuk beberapa minggu ini saja?"

Neji terdiam, tak mau menanggapi perkataan Ino. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, yaitu... ah tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Gaara jika hal itu terjadi. Jika saja ia sekarang bisa keluar dari sini...

"Neji, besok lusa adalah pernikahan kita. Besok pagi ayah dan ibuku akan datang dari Amerika."

"Lalu?"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. tanpa diberitahu pun ia sudah mengerti.

"Aku ingin kita... bercumbu."

Ino membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam nada rendah ke telinga Neji. Mendengar hal itu bulu kuduk Neji meremang. Ino mencium daun telinga Neji, tempat yang paling sensitif. Suara rendah dan desahan manis yang mengalun dari pemilik rambut pirang itu mengalirkan jutaan rasa aneh di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Lisan Neji ingin berteriak memaki sosok didepannya, namun ketika ia merasakan gerakkan gesekan penuh sensasi di bagian selatan tubuhnya, ia tak bisa berkutik. Ino sudah mengetahui cara membangkitkan sosok lain dalam tubuh Neji sejak dahulu. Sosok yang hanya bisa menjadikan seks sebagai obat untuk menghilangkan segala kegelisahan dan tekanan.

*#*

Langit fajar yang mendung, menutup segala kilauan surya yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya di bumi. Udara dingin menusuk tulang, mengiringi suara detak-detak kehidupan yang mulai melemah.

Sunyi...

Sepi...

Tetes hujan mulai jatuh seiring dengan kesedihan yang mulai mengalir. Rasa duka meledak dalam dada. Semua hancur, semua musnah. Seluruh kehidupan indah yang pernah dibayangkan dalam benak sosok bermata emerald itu, kini telah pupus.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga,, err... agak telat sih,,, maaf ya...

Ternyata jadi MaBa itu ribert banget! Apalagi Ze masuk fakultas yang mewajibkan ospek selama 6 bulan! Jadinya, setiap akhir minggu Ze ga punya cukup waktu dan energi buat update fic ini... Maaf ya... #curcol

Selangkah lagi menuju puncak klimaks! Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji? Bagaimana nasib Gaara? Bagaimana Hizashi? Semuanya akan muncul di chapter depan! Jadi, banyak review dan nantikan kelanjutannya! Semakin banyak feedback yang masuk, makin cepet Ze update!

(^_^)/ Review Please...


	11. Chapter 11

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 11

By

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sinar matahari pagi belum menampakkan dirinya ketika mata lavender itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Suara serangga-serangga malam masih terdengar riuh rendah dalam keremangan malam. Sunyi menyelimuti atmosfir kehidupan di dalam rumah keluarga besar Hyuuga. Semua pasang mata tertutup, terlelap dalam alunan mimpi. Semuanya, kecuali sosok rupawan bermata amethyst yang kini sudah tersadar sepenuhnya.

Udara kamar yang masih kental dengan aroma keintiman, memasuki indra penghidunya. Neji menormalkan nafasnya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia seolah terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Badannya serasa lelah sekali dan ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang tak mau hilang. Ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia seperti dengan sengaja menghilangkan sesuatu. Hatinya kini kacau karena rasa bersalah.

Perlahan tubuhnya yang masih lembab dan lengket oleh keringat, bergeser sedikit. Ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ada gadis cantik berambut pirang berada di sisinya dengan bagian selatan tubuhnya menyentuh bagian selatan dirinya. Posisi tidurnya dan ino yang sedikit miring membuat ia bisa merasakan cairan lengket yang sudah setengah mengering di paha dalam Ino. Memori semalam memasuki ingatannya. Rasa menyesal semakin memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya sesak sehingga sulit untuk bernafas.

Neji memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Ia semakin benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh dan nalurinya sendiri telah menghianati hati dan logikanya. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri lepas kontrol begitu mudah? Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati hatinya sendiri begitu gampang?

Neji duduk dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, berusaha agar Ino tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Lavender yang indah itu memandang jam digital yang bersandar di mejanya. Hari masih petang. Butuh beberapa puluh menit lagi hingga fajar menyongsong. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali tidur dengan kondisi lengket seperti itu. Apalagi dengan Ino di sampingnya. Neji menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya serambi memandangi semua kekacauan yang ia lakukan bersama Ino di atas ranjang. Rasanya ia semakin jijik dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan melintasi karpet merah marun, menuju kamar mandi. Baju-bajunya yang berserakan diatas karpet itu tidak diindahkannya. Tak ada lagi yang diperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin segera menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin, menghilangkan segala kekotoran dalam dirinya. Jika bisa, ia ingin ingatan malam ini terhanyutkan oleh air.

*#*

Hawa pagi yang dingin menusuk tulang berhembus melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Aroma embun yang masih pekat tercium jelas diantara bau khas rumah sakit yang tajam. Sepasang mata hazel menatap emerald dalam rasa duka yang dalam. Sunyi dan senyap mengisi ruangan dengan kesedihan yang menyesakkan menggantung diantaranya. Emerald memandang kosong, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru ia dengar. Batas pikirannya tak percaya, pucuk harapannya hanya menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi yang akan segera berakhir ketika ia bangun dalam dekapan sinar matahari yang hangat. Ia terdiam semakin lama, merasakan semuanya begitu nyata, tak ada celah bagi semua indranya untuk beranggapan bahwa ini semua hanyalah bunga dalam tidur. Semakin lama ia termenung dalam sunyi semakin terasa kesedihan yang meluap mulai merambat memenuhi hati dan jiwanya perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Wajah putih itu terlihat memucat. Kedua mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Seluruh darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir ketika kata-kata Tsunade memasuki indera pendengarannya dan terproses di dala pikirannya. Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk sedih dan simpati. Perlahan ia menyingkapkan lengan pakaian operasi yang ia kenakan, kemudian membuka pintu kaca buram di belakangnya, membiarkan beberapa perawat berpakaian sama sepertinya, keluar sambil mendorong sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tidak mungkin... Kak Temari..."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu terpaku menatap kakak yang selama ini menjaga dan merawat dirinya itu sudah ditutup dengan kain putih, dibawa menuju suatu ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menyonsong raga kakak tersayangnya yang kini sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang putih yang rapi. Tsunade yang berjalan di belakang Gaara mengisyaratkan agar para perawat keluar untuk memberikan privasi pada Gaara.

Gaara sama sekali tak menyadari ketika semua perawat di sekitarnya sudah pergi dan pintu ruangan itu sudah tertutup rapat. Semua kesadaran yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya hanya tertuju pada sosok tak bernyawa yang sudah menjadi mentari dalam hari-harinya, yang sudah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya selama ini dalam benaman kasih sayang seorang kakak dan seorang ibu.

Gaara mendekat perlahan, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk bisa menopang berat badannya dengan baik. Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka kain penutup bewarna putih yang menutupi tubuh kakak kesayangannya.

Sesuatu yang keras seolah menutup tenggorokannya membuat ia tak bisa bernafas. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir deras menuruni pipi putih itu, membuat kilauan dalam emerald itu tenggelam dan menghilang.

"Kak Temari..."

Jemari putih mengelus pipi yang pucat itu. Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan kepalanya. Bibir tipis itu mengecup pipi Temari. Pemuda bermata indah itu tak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika bibir tipisnya sudah menyentuh pipi kakak tersayangnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan segala emosinya ketika bau khas Temari masuk dalam penciumannya. Spontan ia merengkuh tubuh tak berjiwa itu dala dekapannya, meletakkan kepalanya di leher Temari. Aroma khas milik Temari yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan aman, yang selalu membuatnya bisa tertidur dengan rasa damai, memenuhi inderanya, mengalirkan segala memori masa lalu dalam ingatan, membuat rasa sedih yang menyesakkan terus mengalir dalam butiran air mata.

"Kak Temari..."

Gaara mendekap raga itu semakin erat. Menangis semakin keras hingga sesekali tubuhnya bergetar dan tersedak. Air mata membasahi baju Temari. Berkali-kali Gaara mengecup, mencium pipi Temari, berharap gadis itu akan terbangun seperti dulu ketika mereka kecil, ketika Temari berpura-pura tertidur.

"Kak Temari..."

Nama itu berulang kali ia ucapkan seolah mantra. Ia sangat berharap jika saja sosok dipelukannya bisa kembali hidup ketika mendengar panggilan darinya. Tapi semuanya harapannya kini sudah berakhir. Tak ada gunanya ia berjuang sejauh ini, mengorbankan segala yang ia punya, bahkan hati dan harga dirinya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Tak ada lagi tempat harapannya bersandar. Tak ada lagi penyemangat dalam hidupnya semua mati bersama kehidupan dalam raga didekapannya yang telah hilang.

"Kak Temari..."

"Kenapa kakak meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? Kenapa kak? Aku rindu..."

Suara Gaara terdengar pecah oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, berusaha menahan segala kekacauan perasaanya.

"Tak ada.. gunanya lagi aku hidup... Tak ada..."

*#*

Pemuda bermata onyx itu merapatkan jaket biru tuanya sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding yang bercatkan putih bersih. Rambut perajknya berkilau terkena sinar lampu yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Perlahan ia menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan kelopak matanya, ketika ia mendengar samar-samar tangisan Gaara. Niatnya untuk menghampiri Gaara setelah menyelesaikan seluruh urusan administrasi diurungkannya. Ia ragu akan mampu menghadapi sosok yang begitu rapuh yang kini sedang tenggelam dalam duka yang dalam.

Tangan putih yang kekar itu mengambil ponsel hitamnya, menekan tombol-tombolnya, kemudian mendekatkan benda kecil itu ke telinganya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia akan mengatakan semua berita ini pada Neji. Sahabatnya terdekat itu pasti akan terkejut. Ia sangat sadar akan semua beban mental yang dialami Neji saat ini, dan ia takut jika berita ini membuat segalanya menjadi kacau.

Suara jaringan tersambung, terdengar di telinga kanannya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa gelisah. Lama berselang dan tak ada jawaban. Ia coba lagi melakukan panggilan. Hingga akhirnya...

*#*

Gadis berambut pirang yang berbaring dalam keadaan telanjang itu mulai membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk masih menggantung di kelopak matanya. Ia mengumpat perlahan pada suara ponsel yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia menyeret tubuhnya dengan malas, mencoba meraih ponsel milik Neji yang tergeletak di samping ranjang. Rasa sakit dan basah di tubuh bagian bawahnya membuatnya mengumpat lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Halo!"

"Kakashi~! Kenapa kamu menelpon sepagi ini sihh!"

Bersamaan denga suara Ino yang manja terdengar menggema, Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai mantel mandi. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Ino sudah terbangun dan sedang menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Nama Kakashi yang terucap dari bibir tipis itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Secepat kilat ia menyambar ponsel miliknya dari genggaman Ino.

"Halo Kakashi? Ada apa?"

Diujung saluran, Kakashi terdiam sejenak karena terkejut dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba. Detik berikutnya ia bisa mencerna dengan siapa ia berbicara. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya pada pagi ini. Dengan suara yang rendah dan menenangkan ia mencoba menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Perlahan dan dengan penuh pengertian ia mencoba menahan emosi Neji agar tak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar rangkaian ceritanya.

Neji mematung ketika Kakashi menguraikan apa yang terjadi. Mata opal yang berkilau itu kini memandang kosong, membuat Ino yang masih setengah mengantuk memandangnya dengan heran. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji, bahkan setelah Kakashi selesai menceritakan semuanya. Ia sangat terkejut akan apa yang didengarnya. Semua pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada sosok berambut merah bata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedih pemuda itu dengan semua kejadian ini.

Tanpa sadar ponsel yang ia genggam ia matikan. Sama sekali tak peduli jika jaringannya dan Kakashi masih tersambung dan Kakashi masih berbicara dengan bahasa lembut untuk menenangkannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menuju lemari pakaiannya, menarik kaos dan celana panjang secara acak. Ia sama sekali tak peduli untuk membuat setelan bajunya terlihat selaras. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah cara untuk keluar dari mansion ini dan sampai di rumah sakit dengan cara waktu tercepat.

"Neji? Kamu mau kemana?"

Ino menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikunya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan lembab oleh keringat, terlihat berkilau dalam temaramnya lampu. Mata biru indah itu menatap Neji yang terburu-buru memakai bajunya, dan kini sedang mengikat rambut ciklat indahnya.

"Neji? Kamu mau kemana?"

Kali ini Ino bertanya dengan lebih keras ketika menyadari bahwa pertanyaan sebelumnya sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Neji. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Neji yang sudah akan membuka daun pintu terdiam. Mata amethyst nya berkilat suram, menatap manik biru itu.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Ino tertegun mendengar kata-kata Neji yang sangat dingin itu. Tanpa ia sadari tinggal ia sendiri yang berada di ruang kamar sebesar itu.

*#*

Neji melangkah dengan cepat menuruni beberapa anak tangga pendek dan setengah berlari menuju pintu utama. Hari sudah mulai pagi. Sinar matahari sudah mewarnai lagit malam, membentuk garis cerah berwarna kekuningan yang tipis. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan sarapan, terkejut melihat Neji yang sudah bangun dan dengan terburu-buru membungkuk memberi salam. Nemun, Neji sama sekali tak perduli.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu memakai alas kaki dengan cekatan dan langsung keluar melalui pintu utama. Suara pintu yang keras mengagetkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dengan santai memandangi lagit dan menghirup udara pagi yang bersih.

"Neji?"

Neji yang belum menyadarinya langsung membeku mendengar suara penuh wibawa milik ayahnya. Pemuda bermata pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok ayah kandungnya itu. Dua mata identik itu bertemu, membuat perasaan Neji semakin tak nyaman.

"Mau pergi ke mana sepagi ini?"

Bibir tipis Neji mengatup rapat. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Mau pergi menemui orang yang sangat ia cintai? Oh dalam sekejap mungkin sosok dihadapannya sudah berteriak dengan murka.

"Hm?"

Hizashi mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah mulai berkeriput termakan usia. Ia tak suka dengan perilaku Neji yang tak langsung menjawab pertanyannya.

"Menemui Gaara."

Suara yang sangat dingin keluar dari mulut Neji membuat Hizashi bahkan Neji sendiri terkejut. Neji sama sekali tak mengira ia bisa berkata sejujur itu di hadapan Hizashi. Tapi kini hatinya sudah teguh. Ia tak akan mau lagi terkungkung dalam sankar ketakutan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia mau bebas.

Mata Lavender yang pucat milik Hizashi berkilat marah mendengar nada perkataan Neji, tetapi ia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Gaara pelayanmu itu? Bukankah lebih baik kamu menjemput orang tua Ino yang akan sampai beberapa jam lagi?"

"Dan tidakkah kamu lupa bahwa kamu tidak diperkenankan pergi? Waktu pernikahanmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi!"

Kaki Neji bergeser dengan tak sabar ketika ia mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya yang sedikit geram itu. Setengah mati ia ingin berjumpa dengan Gaara, dan kini sosok di hadapannya justru menahannya dengan menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain. Matahari sudah sedikit terlihat dan langit semakin terang. Waktu yang ia buru semakin menipis. Ia tak mau terlambat menemui Gaara, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk menahannya di sini.

"Aku tak perduli dengan Ino!"

Bentakan frustrasi keluar dari mulut Neji seraya ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Hizashi terdiam mendengar bentakan Neji yang ditujukan padanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengira putranya akan berkata sekasar itu padanya. Hatinya panas oleh amarah. Amarah yang ia rasakan semakin menyala ketika Neji dengan tidak sopannya menekan klakson mobilnya dan dengan kasarnya berteriak agar satpam segera membuka pagar untuknya.

Satpam yang berwajah polos itu memandang Hizashi, meminta persetujuan. Ia sudah diperintahkan untuk menahan Neji keluar kecuali ada kepentingan khusus dengan izin Hizashi. Ia sudah mendengar bentakan Neji yang baru saja terucap, dan ia sangat ragu bahwa Hizashi mengijinkan Neji untuk pergi. Seperti yang ia yakini, keturunan Hyuuga yang sudah paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala, melarangnya untu membukakan pagar.

Menyadari bahwa satpam yang sedang berdiri itu tak sedikitpun bergerak dan memandang Neji dengan sorot mata yang meminta maaf, Neji mengumpat keras sambil menggebrak setir mobil. Ia terlambat menyadari bahwa sangat sulit untuk keluar dari sangkar buatan Hyuuga Hizashi.

*#*

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam memandangi tanaman-tanaman liar yang tumbuh di sekitar kakinya. Mata seindah mutiara hitam itu mengamati rumah kecil nan sederhana yang sedikit berdebu dan tak terawat. Kakashi sangat mengerti jika Gaara justru meminta jenazah Temari diantarkan ke rumah ini, bukan ke rumah Neji yang lebih besar dan luas. Rumah ini, meskipun sempit dan sederhana, namun memancarkan aura yang hangat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki anak tangga kecil sembari menggandeng sesosok pemuda yang terdiam dan menatap kosong di sisinya. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak tega melihat Gaara yang begitu sedih dan terpukul atas kematian kakaknya. Mata emerald yang sembab karena terlalu banyak tenggelam dalam uraian air mata itu memandangi rumah kecil peninggalan orang tua mereka. Rumah kecil tempat ia tumbuh dan merasakan pahit dan manisnya hidup. Rumah kecil tempat ia meletakkan semua beban di hatinya dan menghibur diri bersama sosok keibuan yang selalu mendampingi dirinya.

Ombak kesedihan yang kuat membuatnya terisak keras. Dadanya serasa sesak mengingat semua memori yang tertinggal di setiap inchi tempat ini. Di tempat ini, semua kenangan masa lalunya terukir. Semua kenangan bersama kakak tercintanya tertanam.

Gaara melangkah masuk dalam rumah kecil yang ia sayangi itu. Kakinya menapak lantai kayu dengan sedikit bergetar. Manik hijau itu memandangi kondisi rumah yang kosong. Sebagian besar barang yang ia punya telah ia jual untuk menutup biaya pengobatan Temari sebelum ia menjual dirinya pada Neji. Ia melangkah lagi, membuka tatami dan mendapatkan ruang kamar Temari.

Foto Temari dan dirinya semasa kecil terpajang tegak di meja. Gaara menatapnya dengan haru. Ia rindu, sangat rindu. Ia ingin kehangatan seorang ibu dan sentuhan seorang kakak yang tersimpan erat dalam diri Temari. Ia ingin bisa tersenyum, merasakan pahit dan manisnya hidup bersama orang yang sudah susah payah membesarkan dirinya sejak ibu kandung mereka meninggal. Ia ingin bermanja sebagai seorang adik. Ia ingin dielus dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika ia bermimpi buruk tentang ayah mereka. Ia ingin...

Ia ingin Temari hidup kembali...

Jika saja ia bisa. Jika saja ia mampu, mungkin ia akan menukar segala yang ia punya dengan nyawa kakak tersayangnya. Namun, semuanya telah hilang. Kehangatan itu, senyuman itu, kasih sayang itu, kini telah lenyap.

Gaara duduk dan terisak keras sambil mendekap erat foto Temari dengan dirinya. Kakashi yang berdiri di belakangnya, tak sanggup lagi menahan duka ketika melihat Gaara terisak dengan cara seperti itu. Pemilik mata onyx itu mendekap erat Gaara dan menenangkannya. Ia biarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dalam duka yang sama dengan Gaara.

*#*

Pukul dua belas lebih dua puluh menit siang. Matahari yang seharusnya sudah tinggi dan terik, justru berselimutkan awan kelabu tipis. Cuaca yang sedikit mendung itu sangat sesuai dengan emosi Neji yang kini memandangi orang yang sudah mengalirkan darah Hyuuga di dalam dirinya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hyuuga Hizashi, mendengarkan segala omelan dan bentakan. Tak tertinggal pula sedikit tamparan dan pukulan yang membuat pipinya perih dan kepalanya pening. Kelakuannya tadi pagi pada kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini sepertinya benar-benar keterlaluan sehingga ayah kandungnya itu melakukan kekerasan fisik setelah sekian lama.

Setelah sekian lama...

Sekali lagi ia teringat memori lama, beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Hingga kini, hingga sedewasa ini, Neji seolah ingin menangis ketika mengingat semuanya. Begitu pedih.

"Neji, aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika akhirnya Hizashi beranjak dari hadapannya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu berhenti sebelum membuka _shouji_.

".. Dan satu lagi, jemput orang tua Ino di bandara sekarang. Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada mereka."

Kalimat sedingin es terucap dengan pandangan yang tanpa ekspresi. Neji terdiam dan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ia sangat terbiasa ketika kakinya seolah mati rasa setelah bersimpuh selama dua jam.

Suara _shouji_ tertutup terdengar menggema di ruangan tempat ia dahulu berlatih etika dan sopan santun sebagai seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang terpandang. Ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menunggu kedua kakinya berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Setengah mati rasanya ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk memukul ayahnya sendiri dan langsung pergi tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Tapi ternyata ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, rasa sayang anak pada ayah itu masih ada.

Neji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Beberapa kali Kakashi sudah menelpon dan mengirim pesan singkat, memintanya untuk datang sebelum pemakaman Temari, sekitar pukul setengah satu siang. Pertama kali ia membaca bahwa Temari akan dimakamkan langsung, ia sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya pemakaman menurut tradisi membutuhkan waktu hanya sehari. Setelah Kakashi menjelaskan dalam pesannya bahwa Gaara menolak tawarannya untuk membiayai pemakaman sesuai tradisi yang membutuhkan dana cukup banyak itu, ia baru mengerti. Khas pemikiran Gaara yang selalu peduli dengan orang lain. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu, hatinya serasa teremas dan tak nyaman.

Setelah menyadari waktu yang sangat sempit, Neji langsung berdiri, menyambar kunci mobil yang tadi terpelanting saat Hizashi menamparnya. Merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, Neji hanya bisa berjalan secepat mungkin, menghampiri mobil hitamnya yang mengkilat.

Suara mesin mobil yang halus itu membuat satpam langsung bergegas membukakan pagar. Neji tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas keluar dari sangkar yang menyakitkan itu. Secepat kilat ia memacu mobilnya menuju alamat yang diberitahukan Kakashi. Menuju pemakaman Temari. Persetan dengan orang tua Ino yang sudah menunggu untuk dijemput. Ia sama sekali tak peduli.

*#*

Hitam dan kelam. Di area yang begitu luas, dipenuhi hitam. Tanah hitam, batuan hitam, baju hitam bahkan langitpun sedikit menghitam dengan sayup-sayup terdengar suara guntur, seolah ingin turut serta mengiringi upacara kecil yang sarat duka itu. Seluruh pasang mata menurunkan pandangannya. Semuanya hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika semua prosesi telah selesai dan tangisan Gaara yang memilukan terdengar begitu keras. Dengan wajah sedih Naruto menghampiri sahabat lamanya yang bersimpuh di atas tanah kubur yang masih basah itu dan menenangkannya. Beberapa teman Temari meletakkan bunga, mengucapkan turut berduka cita, kemudian satu-persatu mulai menghilang pulang seiring langit yang terlihat semakin kelam.

Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Gaara, hanya bisa memandang sedih sosok yang kini menangis di pelukan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia memandangi jam tangannya. Berkali-kali ia menelpon Neji dan mengirim pesan singkat padanya tapi Neji tak kunjung datang. Ia mulai sedikit khawatir. Ia tahu. Sama sekali tak mudah untuk bisa lolos dari pengawasan Hizashi. Namun, apakah Neji benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan Gaara?

Sekali lagi mata onyx itu memandangi ponselnya dengan khawatir. Selama ini ia tahu akan semua perasaan Neji pada Gaara dan ia pun sangat yakin bahwa Gaara merasakan hal yang sama pada Neji. Semua keadaan ini, membuat ia tersadar. Terkadang takdir itu menyakitkan.

Suara guntur yang sangat keras membuat pemilik mata onyx itu terlonjak kaget. Air jatuh dari langit dalam butiran-butiran yang besar. Hujan datang seperti ditumpahkan dari atas ditemani angin yang bertiup kencang.

Secepat kilat Kakashi menarik Naruto dan Gaara untuk segera mencari perlindungan. Naruto sudah berdiri sambil menaikan telapak tangannya, menghindari air hujan jatuh ke wajahnya, namun Gaara tetap terdiam tak mau beranjak.

"Gaara! Ayo kita berteduh!"

Naruto menarik tangan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Separuh bajunya kini sudah basah kuyup.

"Pergilah Naruto! Tinggalkan saja aku!"

Gaara menyingkap uluran tangan Naruto. Ia tak mau pergi. Ia hanya ingin disini, duduk dan menyesali semuanya dihadapan makam kakak tercintanya.

"Gaara!"

Kakashi berteriak keras, begitu pula Naruto. Tapi suara mereka tak didengarkan Gaara yang masih saja terdiam memandangi makam yang masih baru itu. Menyerah, akhirnya Naruto dan Kakashi setengah berlari menuju perlindungan terdekat.

Sepi...

Meskipun ditengah suara ribut hujan, guntur dan angin yang bertiup kencang namun pemuda berambut merah itu hanya merasakan kesepian.

Hampa..

Kosong...

Tak ada lagi yang mengisi hatinya, yang membuatnya berjuang untuk hidup dan mencapai angan di masa depan. Rasanya semuanya terhenti di titik ini.

Manik emerald itu memandangi makam dengan tatapan rindu, sedih dan penyesalan. Air hujan jatuh mengenai kepalanya dengan keras membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dinginnya air dan hembusan angin membuat tangan dan kakinya mulai membeku tapi ia tak peduli. Sebagian dari dirinya justru menginginkan kesakitan yang lebih. Ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri karena ternyata pada akhirnya ia tak mampu menyelamatkan Temari. Semuanya sia-sia. Ia tak berguna.

Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di atas makam Temari. Air mata menetes tanpa henti jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang terlihat sangat sembab dan bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan. Tanah makam masih terasa hangat meskipun air mulai menggenangi permukaannya. Ia rindu hangat ini. Ia rindu kehangatan cinta Temari.

Gaara tersenyum diantara isakkannya. Mungkin hal yang bagus jika ia tak lagi hidup. Hidup itu menyakitkan. Penuh penderitaan dan kesedihan serta kesepian. Mungkin akan sangat indah jika ia juga mati. Semuanya selesai. Damai, indah, tenang dan tak lagi merasakan penderitaan.

Bibir tipis itu mencium foto Temari yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Benar sekali. kematian itu indah. Ia takkan lagi merasakan sulitnya berjuang mencari sesuap nasi. Ia tak perlu lagi merasakan takut. Ia tak perlu lagi mengingat semua kesedihan dan penghinaan yang ia alami. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring, menunggu nyawa terlepas dan mungkin, seperti cerita Temari dahulu, jika mereka mati, mereka bisa berjumpa lagi bersama ibu mereka di surga.

Gaara menarik panjang. Kematian itu indah.

"Aku ingin mati saja, bersamamu kak..."

*#*

Neji berlari dengan terengah-engah diantara hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat keras, ketika batu kerikil membuatnya nyaris jatuh di area yang sedikit menanjak itu. Ia kesal bukan main. Setengah jam ia terjebak dalam kemacetan dan sekarang ia harus berlari menuju area pemakaman yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari area parkirnya.

Mata amethyst itu melirik jam tangannya kemudian mengayunkan langkahnya semakin cepat. Dua jam lebih ia terlambat. Ia khawatir semua sudah usai dan ia sama sekali tak bisa berjumpa dengan Gaara.

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Neji mengerahkan sisa energinya untuk bisa mencapai area luas yang merupakan area pemakaman itu. Ia berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya sembari mata indah miliknya mencari sosok yang bisa ia kenali.

Diantara derasnya hujan, pandangan mata opal itu menemukan seseorang yang duduk bersimpuh di sebuah makam yang masih baru. Neji tarpaku memandangnya. Tanpa tersadar, detak jantung yang tadi mulai menormal, kini berdetak lebih kencang.

Masih sangat terkejut dan tak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya, Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok laki-laki itu.

Dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Baju hitam... Rambut semerah darah... Kulit pucat...

Neji menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Gaara.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mempercepat langkahnya kemudian ia tiba-tiba terheti. Suara isakkan dan tangisan pilu memasuki indera pendengarannya, membuat hatinya serasa diremas.

"Gaara..."

Panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Neji diantara suara hujan yang bergemuruh, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar sosok berambut merah di depannya. Gaara yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri itu tersadar.

Suara itu...

Suara berat yang selama ini ia rindukan, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Suara yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Neji...

Benarkah itu Neji? Benarkah? Hatinya penuh pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran. Namun, di saat bersamaan ia tak bisa menahan sedikit rasa gembira dan lega. Menyadari semua itu, detak jantung Gaara menjadi cepat. Perutnya serasa berputar dalam rasa gelisah dan gugup. Perlahan, dalam gerak lambat Gaara menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tak peduli akan sisa tanah yang masih menempel di pipi kirinya. Ia tak peduli akan kakinya yang sudah mulai mati rasa karena kedinginan. Semua yang ia inginkan ialah memastikan bahwa suara itu ialah milik pemuda yang sudah mengambil semua yang ia punya, termasuk hatinya.

"Ne...Neji..."

Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang benar-benar ia harapkan. Rasa sedih, sakit, gelisah, marah, dan lega semuanya bercampur aduk dalam sanubari, membuat air mata dalam emerald itu semakin terbanjiri. Semua emosi sunyi yang tersampaikan melalui pandangan mata emerald itu membuat Neji terperangkap dalam rasa bersalah, lega dan duka. Sekejam mata ia berlari dan mendekap Gaara erat dalam pelukannya. Erat sekali. ia membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu menangis di dadanya.

Isakkan Gaara yang terdengar keras dan emosi yang sangat kental di antara mereka membuat pemilik mata amethyst itu menitikkan air mata. Sebagian dari dirinya menangisi nasib Gaara, dan sebagian lagi menangisi kebodohan dirinya. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah melepas pemuda yang ada di pelukannya ini.

TBC

Hoooo... Ini adalah chapter terpanjang selama BMOW pernah dibuat...

Terima kasih sebanyak2 nya bagi para reader yang sudah setia mengikuti dan mereview fic ini, Ze cinta kalian semuaaaaa~! 3

Jangan lupa, masukan, kritik membangun dan saran kalian... =D


	12. Chapter 12

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 12

By

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Matahari bari saja membenamkan diri dalam batas cakrawala, namun suasana hujan membuat waktu seolah sudah melampaui tengah malam. Dua pasang mata onyx dan amethyst saling memandang dalam kesunyian malam. Emosi terpancarkan dalam diam. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain gemericik tetesan air hujan dan suara lirih angin yang menggoyangkan kayu jendela. Sesekali jemari-jemari lentik pemuda berambut panjang itu tenggelam dalam helaian bewarna merah bata selembut beludru. Sesekali pula ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus rembesan basah yang keluar dari kelopak mata Gaara yang tertutup.

Neji merapatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang dada itu dengan tubuh Gaara, mencari kehangatan dari sosok di pelukannya itu. Laki-laki berambut merah bata yang tertidur di pelukan Neji itu menggeliat perlahan dan melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat ke pinggang Neji. Sepasang mata onyx menyaksikan dengan perasaan hangat meskipun sedikit rasa khawatir menguasai dirinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah melihat Neji memperlakukan seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu.

Mata lavender meredup sayu salam keremangan. Pantulan lampu yang remang-remang itu menerangi sebagian wajah polos Gaara dan memantulkan berbagai emosi dalam lubuk hatinya. Sedih, gelisah, bahagia, tenang, marah, semuanya tercampur tak menentu. Ibu jari Neji menghapus setetes air mata yang menuruni pipi Gaara, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Melihat Gaara seperti ini, hatinya serasa hancur.

"Neji... Apa kau yakin?"

Neji terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis. Suara rendah milik Kakashi yang duduk tepat dihadapan Neji, terdengar lirih dan tak yakin. Dalam gerak lambat ia mengecup pipi Gaara sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mata lavender itu menatap kilauan onyx dihadapannya.

"Ya."

Tenang, tegas, dan penuh kekuatan kata-kata itu terucap. Kakashi terdiam antara terkejut dan terpukau dalam lautan amethyst yang berkilau dalam keteguhan. Perlahan ia ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya sahabat tercinta di hadapannya itu menemukan apa yang ia cari dan dengan teguh hati ingin memperjuangkannya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menyandarkan kepalanya. Mata kelamnya memandang jauh keluar jendela, memandangi butiran-butiran kecil air yang masih terus jatuh dari langit. Pikirannya menerawang melalui tahun-tahun pengabdiannya pada keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin dia memang bekerja pada keluarga besar Hyuuga, tapi sejak awal hatinya hanya berpihak pada satu Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga...

Dan ia ingin memperjuangkan sepenggal kebahagian untuk sahabat tercintanya itu.

Begitu banyak cerita dibalik kasih sayangnya kepada Neji Hyuuga. Neji adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimanya sebagai teman dan sebagai saudara. Neji adalah orang yang membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh. Neji adalah orang yang memohon hingga bersujud pada Hizashi untuk mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Neji adalah...

Neji adalah orang yang baik dan penuh rasa sayang.

Namun, semua lukisan indah atas nama Neji yang terukir dalam tingkah lakunya lenyap sejak kematian orang itu.

Ya, semua pancaran kehangatan Neji hilang sejak kematian Ibunya.

Butir onyx berkilat sendu. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya. Jemari putih menyisir rambut peraknya yang masih setengah basah dan menempel pada dahi serta pelipisnya.

"Baiklah Neji... Aku pergi..."

Neji mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata lavendernya yang indah menangkap selengkung senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah Kakashi. Hatinya merasa tentram dan tenang. Ia bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata karena haru. Begitu besar kasih sayang Kakashi pada dirinya.

"Kakashi..."

Neji bergumam lirih bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Angin dingin menerpa kedua sosok yang duduk di lantai, membuat tubuh Neji bergetar karena dingin.

"Tenanglah Neji... Serahkan saja padaku..."

Dan dengan dua kalimat itu, Kakashi lenyap dari pandangan Neji. Angin berhenti berhembus seiring dengan pintu yang kembali tertutup. Suasana kembali tenang dalam keremangan hari yang sudah malam.

*#*

Neji menarik nafas panjang antara lega dan lelah. Akhirnya ia berhasil membaringkan Gaara setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan kasur lipat dari almari seraya menggendong Gaara. Pemuda bermata opal itu meraih selimut putih dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Gaara. Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyum ketika menatap ekspresi wajah Gaara yang begitu tenang dan rileks meskipun matanya masih terlihat sembap. Perlahan jemari Neji menelusup diantara helaian lembut merah bata, kemudiam mengecupnya.

"Neji..."

Kepala dan tangan Gaara bergerak dalam kesadaran diri yang belum utuh. Perlahan mata emerald yang indah itu terbuka. Neji terdiam, tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang penuh dan menyesakkan.

"Shh..."

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara. Perlahan Neji mengecup bibir tipis milik Gaara. Lama kedua bibir itu hanya saling bersentuhan, membiarkan Gaara menyadari apa yang Neji lakukan. Bibir Gaara bergetar lembut dibawah sentuhan Neji. Rasa haru dan sedih meluap dan mengalirkan emosi dalam wujud tetes-tetes air mata. Neji mengelus rambut merah bata itu dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika ia merasakan air mata mengaliri sudut bibir Gaara. Hati Neji serasa diremas saat bibir Gaara menyebut nama Temari diantara isakkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa lalu. Masa ketika kenhangatan ibunda tercinta itu menghilang dari kehidupannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dan membayangkan dengan jelas saat menangis sekuat tenaga di sisi makam ibunda tercintanya. Dunia seolah hancur. Rasa sedih itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi. Ia tak mau lagi.

Isakkan keras Gaara menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalu. Dalam gerakan selembut kibasan kupu-kupu, Neji memperdalam kecupan pada bibir Gaara. Emosi membanjiri lubuk hati Gaara dalam perasaan yang ia tak mengerti yang membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu disela-sela kecupan itu.

"Shhh.. Gaara, tenanglah..."

Neji melepaskan bibir Gaara dan menghapus garis-garis basah di pipi Gaara dengan ibu jarinya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi dan rambut Gaara.

"Neji, jangan pergi..."

Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji. Jemari Gaara yang sedikit bergetar itu mencengkram lengan Neji dengan erat. Membiarkan kehangatan Neji dan bau yang disukainya itu menelusup dalam panca indranya. Gaara tak peduli lagi jika ia tak pantas berlaku seperti itu. Tak ada lagi yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Tak ada lagi tempatnya bertumpu dan bersandar. Ia sendiri.

"Tak akan! Tak akan lagi Gaara!"

Suara Gaara menyadarkan Neji. Suara Gaara yang lemah, sedih dan memohon itu seolah mengalirkan perasaan bersalahnya, membuatnya semakin benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Lengan Neji melingkar pada tubuh Gaara. Ia memeluk sosok berambut merah bata itu dengan erat.

Lama waktu berselang. Hujan telah reda, namun awan gelap dan hembusan angin dingin masih memenuhi malam. Suara katak dan jangkrik terdengar lirih mengisi kekosongan.

Neji menyamankan posisinya. Ia membiarkan Gaara menangis sepuasnya di dadanya hingga tak ada lagi tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu. Sosok rapuh dipelukannya itu terdiam. Sesekali isakan lirih masih terdengar diantara hembusan nafasnya.

Neji mendongakkan kepala Gaara perlahan hingga kilauan lavender itu bertatap dengan _sea green. _Banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan, namun otaknya seolah tak mampu merangkai kata-kata.

"Gaara, maafkan aku..."

"Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu, Gaara..."

Suara Neji terdengar pilu dan menyesakkan. Mata lavender itu terlihat berkaca-kaca di bawah lampu temaram. Kesalahannya, kebodohannya, kekejamannya, semua itu begitu besar dan tak termaafkan. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Gaara untuk memaafkan dirinya jika ia sendiri tak mampu?

"Maafkan aku..."

Kata maaf itu terucap lagi, meskipun logikanya selalu berkata tak mungkin. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tak ada yang bisa memutar waktu dan menutup luka di hati Gaara.

Diam.

Tidak lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir Neji. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Semua rasa penyesalan, permohonan maaf dan kasih sayang mengalir melalui pandangan manik lavender Neji membuat hati Gaara bergetar.

"Gaara... Aku..."

"Aku... mencintaimu..."

Tangan kanan Neji menyibak helaian merah bata di dahi Gaara dan mengecup tulisan yang tergores di sana.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata, lidahnya terkunci dan otaknya seolah beku. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji seolah air di tengah kegersangan batinnya. Air mata berlinang di pelupuk matanya ketika sekali lagi Neji menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia membiarkan sedikit rasa bahagia mekar dalam hatinya. Akhirnya, ia tak sendiri.

"Neji.. aku..."

"Maafkan aku Gaara... Aku tak akan lagi menyakitimu, meninggalkanmu, percayalah padaku."

Gaara terkesima. Suara rendah dengan kasih semanis gula itu terdengar begitu hangat dan terasa begitu nyaman. Mata Gaara yang indah itu sedikit berbinar hingga akhirnya menutup ketika ia memutuskan semua jarak yang ada. Bibir lembut Gaara menyentuh bibir Neji dalam suatu kesempurnaan. Tak butuh kecupan panas. Tak perlu tarian lidah. Semua emosi, rasa sayang dan cinta Gaara yang selama ini terhadap Neji tersalurkan dan tercermin dari hangat bibir Gaara, deru nafas dan detak jantungnya. Kecupan yang sempurna yang terasa begitu benar dan begitu nyaman.

"Aku percaya padamu Neji..."

"Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Neji terdiam sejenak. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu menyadari perkataan Gaara. Rasa senang mengalir melalui semua pembuluh darahnya. Bahagia dan takjub. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menduga Gaara akan mengatakan rasa cinta kepadanya setelah semua hal keji ia ia lakukan. Ia merasa begitu berharga mendapatkan semua ketulusan hati dan cinta Gaara, dan ia merasa... beruntung.

Neji mempererat pelukannnya di pinggang Gaara. Aroma khas Gaara yang sangat ia sukai memasuki indera penghidunya. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya dan membalik posisi Gaara menjadi berbaring di bawahnya. Pemuda bermata lavender itu mencium bibir Gaara. Erangan lemah keluar dari mulut Gaara ketika Neji menyelipkan lidahnya. Neji ingin merasakan semua yang dimiliki Gaara. Euphoria yang ia rasakan begitu kuat seolah tak nyata.

Gaara tak bisa berbuat banyak. Semua saraf, otak, dan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya meleleh dalam sentuhan Neji yang memabukkan. Neji mencintainya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji menggema dalam pikirannya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut mengambil alih pikirannya sejenak. Bagaimana jika ini semua hanya mimpi? Bagaimana jika ini semua hanya kebohongan? Bagaimana jika esok hari ia terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya sendiri lagi?

"Gaara... Aku mencintaimu..."

Tidak! Ini semua begitu nyata untuk sebuah halusinasi. Sinar mata itu, suara itu, kehangatan dan kecupan itu. Kali ini mungkin ia tak akan lagi merasakan sakit. Kali ini mungkin ia tak akan bangun dengan berselimutkan lembaran uang. Kali ini mungkin... mungkin ia tak akan sendiri.

"Ne..ji..."

Pemuda bermata emerald itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Neji. Neji mendekapnya erat sembari menciumi garis rahang Gaara. Tubuh ramping itu bergetar halus ketika Neji menjilati belakang telinganya.

"Gaara..."

Suara Neji yang rendah dan sedikit serak membuat tubuh Gaara merespon dengan cantik. Gairah menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh raga. Tangan Neji yang meraba ke dada dan perut Gaara mengalirkan rasa nikmat ke organnya yang paling sensitif. Otak Gaara tak lagi berfungsi. Jantung berpacu dengan cepat dibawah sentuhan-sentuhan Neji. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu benar-benar menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki pada Neji.

"Mmh.. Neji."

Neji terengah-engah menahan gairah yang ada. Sosok dibawah yang menggeliat dan mengerang dengan manis sama sekali tak membantu. Lidah merah muda itu ia julurkan. Ia ingin merasakan Gaara dalam segala arti yang ada.

"Haah..."

Gaara mengerang keras ketika ujung indra pencecap itu menyentuh putingnya. Hasratnya mengalir semakin kuat ke selangkangannya. Neji menyeringai ketika mulut dan lidahnya berhasil memainkan melodi indah dari tubuh Gaara.

Neji menegakkan badannya. Dalam gerak cepat dan cekatan, pelapis tubuh Gaara dan Neji sudah terabaikan di lantai. Pemuda berambut panjang itu berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi Gaara dan mengatur nafasnya. Indah... Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan yang mengalirkan endorphine ke otaknya dan membuatnya seolah mengawang.

Neji mengangkat kaki kanan Gaara ke bahunya dan membentangkan kaki kirinya dengan lebar. Posisi yang begitu menggairahkan membuat hasrat Gaara semakin tinggi meskipun wajah polosnya berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. Kemaluan Gaara yang sudah tegang dan kaku kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan pra sperma yang bening. Neji menyeringai melihat respon Gaara. Jemari Neji yang kurus dan langsing itu kemudian menggenggam kemaluan Gaara.

"Ngh... Neji..."

Gaara melengkungkan pungggungnya. Jari-jari terlatih milik Neji terus bergerak memberikan friksi nikmat yang membuat Gaara lupa akan tempatnya berpijak. Seringaian Neji semakin lebar ketika pinggul Gaara bergerak cepat tanpa sadar untuk mendapatkan friksi lebih banyak dari genggaman Neji.

Neji tak hanya diam mengamati. Dengan senang hati genggaman Neji bermain dengan tempo yang sama dengan Gaara. Jari-jari indah itu memijat titik-titik sensitif di celah kemaluan Gaara. Tangan kiri Neji yang awalnya memegangi kaki kiri Gaara kini memainkan buah pelirnya. Tubuh Gaara bergerak liar. Kenikmatan membakar kesadarannya membuat tubuh langsing itu basah dengan peluh. Kedua tangan Gaara mencengkram selimut dengan kuat. Pinggul ia gerakkan semakin cepat. Cepat hingga akhirmya tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika orgasme melanda dirinya.

"Ungghhh..."

Cairan sperma membasahi dada, pangkal paha Gaara, dan tangan Neji. Suara nafas Gaara yang terengah-engah memenuhi ruangan yang sudah pekat dengan aroma sperma dan keringat. Neji mengangkat jarinya yang basah dengan sperma Gaara itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Lidah Neji menjilati cairan kental yang sedikit anyir dan asin itu dengan erotis membuat kemaluan pemilik mata emerald yang memandangnya itu kembali tegang dan kaku.

Melihat ekspresi Gaara dengan bibir terbuka, nafas terengah-engah, serta posisi yang memikat menyebabkan Neji semakin tak sabar untuk mengklaim Gaara. Perlahan, Neji memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anal Gaara. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menggerenyit. Neji memutar-mutar telunjuknya yang telah terbenam di dalam tubuh Gaara hingga pangkalnya itu. Suara erangan Gaara terdengar lebih keras membuat Neji melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Ahhh..."

Tanpa peringatan, Neji memasukkan jari tengahnya dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua jari itu menyerupai gerakan gunting, kemudian ia menambahkan jari ketiganya. Gaara menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan suara erangannya semakin keras.

"Mmhhh... Mh!"

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian memindahkan tangan Gaara dan mencium bibir ranum itu dengan sedikit kasar. Posisi Neji yang lebih condong membuat kaki kanan Gaara terangkat lebih tinggi dan jemari Neji masuk lebih dalam. Suara erotis Gaara terdengar disela-sela ciuman dan tarian lidah.

Pemilik mata lavender itu mulai terengah-engah. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi keinginan untuk membenamkan kemaluannya dalam-dalam ke lubang anal Gaara. Rambutnya yang panjang menempel di dahi dan punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Neji... Ngh... aku mohon..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menuntun kemaluannya ke lubang Gaara yang bewarna kemerahan. Perlahan ia memutar-mutar ujung kemaluannya ke lubang anal Gaara. Hal itu membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar halus mersakan organ yang akan memasuki dirinya.

"Haaaaah! Ne..ji..kumohon!"

Gaara berteriak amat keras ketika Neji memasukan kemaluannya dalam sekali dorong. Neji berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Gaara menyesuaikan diri. Ia juga harus menormalkan nafas dan detak jatungnya yang seolah akan meledak. Gaara... Berapa kalipun pemuda bermata amethyst itu bercinta dengannya, ia masih tetap sempit dan mencengkram kemaluannya dengan erat.

"Ne...ji.."

Gaara menggerakkan pinggulnya yang menandakan bahwa Neji bisa mulai bergerak. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji menarik organnya dan memasukannya kembali ke tubuh Gaara dengan cepat, keras dan menyentuh titik sensitif Gaara dengan tepat. Suara erangan Gaara kembali terdengar dengan keras seirama dengan gerakan Neji yang semakin cepat.

"Nghh.. Gaara..."

"Neji...Ne..mngh.. Neji..."

Tak ada lagi yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Dunia seolah hanya milik mereka ketika segala hasrat, birahi, dan gairah berpacu dengan detak jantung dan aliran darah. Gerakkan pinggul Neji yang semakin keras dan kuat mengalirkan kenikmatan yang lebih hebat.

"Uhhh... Neji... mgh..."

Gaara tak bisa berucap apapun selain nama Neji dan erangan tak koheren. Tubuhnya hanya merasakan nikmat.

"Mgh! Mmmhhh!"

Titik-titik putih muncul dalam visual mereka ketika klimaks membungkus mereka dengan luar biasa. Gairah meledak dalam erangan keras dan keluarnya sperma di perut dan lubang anal Gaara. Nikmat. Hanya nikmat dan rasa puas yang ada di diri mereka.

Kedua tubuh yang terbaring di ata kasur lipat itu bergetar dan terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Rasa kantuk dan lelah perlahan menyelimuti kesadaran mereka.

"Gaara..."

Neji mengecup pemilik rambut merah bata itu di keningnya. Perasaannya begitu lega dan bahagia, tak bisa terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Amarah, rasa bersalah, kesedihan, semuanya musnah. Ia hanya butuh sosok di pelukannya itu untuk merasakan arti kebahagiaan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kata-kata Neji membuat Gaara yang sudah setengah tertidur itu tersenyum. Lengan rampingnya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Neji. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menyusupkan kepalanya di tengkuk Neji. Aroma Neji yang menenangkan mengantarkannya tidur dengan cepat. Ia hanya sempat bergumam lirih sembari mendekap erat tubuh Neji.

"Aku juga..."

*#*

Matahari baru saja menampakkan kilauannya ketika sorang laki-laki paruh baya itu menggebrak meja taman di hadapannya. Suara gebrakkan meja yang keras itu membuat pelayan di depannya terlonjak kaget. Keindahan langit yang memerah diujung fajar dan udara pagi menyegarkan sama sekali tak bisa menenangkan pikiran Hizashi. Sosok berambut panjang itu mengerutkan dahinya. Amarah meluap dan memenuhi ubun-ubunnya hingga serasa akan meledak. Ia sudah dipermalukan di depan orang tua Ino oleh anaknya sendiri! Belum lagi pelayan dan pesuruh-pesuruhnya yang tidak bisa menemukan Neji. Mereka tidak berguna!

Pelayan berambut hitam itu mundur selangkah ketika ia merasakan aura hitam yang mengelilingi majikannya itu. Sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuh pelayan itu membeku ketika mata opal itu menatap dirinya dengan garang.

"Sekarang dimana Neji?"

"Sa..saya ti..tidak tahu, Tu..an..."

Mata pelayan itu sudah nyaris berlinang ketika Hizashi terus menatapnya dan tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mendengar jawabannya. Hizashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hendak menggebrak meja sekali lagi ketika seorang pelayan wanita berlari menuju arahnya.

"Tuan Hizashi!"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Mata opalnya menatap tajam dan garang. Ia sangat tidak suka seseorang menginterupsinya tanpa sopan santun.

"Tuan Neji pulang!"

Hizashi terdiam sejenak. Dalam sekelebat mata tubuh yang sudah tak lagi muda itu melesat masuk ke dalam mansion.

*#*

Suara pintu oak yang terbuka dan membentur dinding di belakangnya itu menggetarkan gendang telinga. Mata lavender Neji yang indah itu menatap kamarnya yang kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut pirang di kamarnya. Ia menarik nafas lega. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan emosinya ketika Ino berada di sekitarnya.

Neji bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju almari besar dan membuka pintunya. Tangan kekar Neji meraih koper besar bewarna hitam yang berada dalam almari bagian atas, dan dengan sigap ia mulai mengambil baju-baju dan berkas-berkas penting yang miliki dan ia butuhkan. Tak banyak barang yang akan mengisi koper hitamnya itu. Sebagian besar barangnya berada di rumah pribadinya.

Cepat! Cepat! Neji berujar pada dirnya sendiri. Detak jantung Neji berdegup begitu kencang hingga berdentum di telinganya sendiri. Secepatnya ia harus keluar dari sangkar burung ini sebelum Hizashi menemukannya. Ia sudah berusaha masuk tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, tapi jumlah pelayan yang begitu banyak dan pagar rumah serta keamanan yang sangat ketat membuatnya kesulitan dan akhirnya ia tak peduli. Tak masalah jika ia terlihat oleh pelayan, asalkan ia bisa bergerak cepat, Hizashi tak akan sempat menemuinya.

"Neji!"

Neji terpaku mendengar suara berat yang amat ia kenali. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak karena terkejut. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia berharap takkan berjumpa dengan Hizashi setelah dengan terang-terangan masuk ke dalam sangkar ini? Rasa takut dan gelisah memenuhi kesadarannya. Neji memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Tenang Neji, bicara baik-baik...

Perlahan Neji membalikkan badannya. Sosok Hizashi yang geram menahan amarah itu langsung menyambutnya. Tanpa ia sadari dalam detik berikutnya ia sudah tersungkur setelah mendapatkan tamparan sangat keras di pipi kirinya.

Pemuda bermata amethyst itu mengerang menahan sakit di pipi dan pening di kepalanya. Darah menetes dari hidungnya dan menodai kaos yang ia kenakkan. Dengan sedikit terhurung-huyung Neji berusaha bangkit kembali. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Hizashi, ayahnya sendiri.

Neji menegakkan badannya dan memandang mata Hizashi lekat-lekat. rasa berani dan sedikit menantang yang tercermin di kemilau lavender itu membuat Hizashi geram.

"Neji!"

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Neji! Kau sudah mempermalukan nama Hyuuga!"

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berjengit ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah... Aku tak bisa menikahi Ino..."

Neji bersimpuh, menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan Hizashi.

"Apa yang katamu? Tidak! Kau tetap menikahi Ino! Tak ada alasan lain! Semua sudah siap dan pernikahanmu sudah sangat dekat! Lagipula ini kesempatan emas untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kita!"

Neji terpaku mendengar kata-kata Hizashi. Hatinya sakit melihat kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tak pernah berubah, ia masih mengutamakan pekerjaannya hingga mampu menjual kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku memiliki orang lain yang kucintai..."

Sekuat tenaga Neji menahan perasaan dan merendahkan suaranya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak menyayanginya dengan tulus. Hanya Gaara... Hanya Gaara...

"Siapapun itu aku tak peduli! Kau tetap menikahi Ino apapun yang terjadi! Sekarang temui ayah Ino, minta maaf pada mereka!"

Hizashi membalikkan badan menuju ambang pintu. Ia sama sekali tak mau tahu dengan perasaannya dan melenggang dengan tenang. Neji harus menikahi Ino dan Hyuuga Corp akan semakin berkembang. Itu sudah keputusan mutlak, habis perkara.

"Ayah!"

Neji bangkit dengan tatapan marah dan sakit yang menguasai seluruh emosi dan pikirannya. Suara teriakkannya yang keras itu membuat Hizashi sontak berpaling padanya. Alangkah terkejutnya laki-laki paruh baya ketika melihat wajah putranya yang merah padam dan air mata menetes dari mata yang identik dengan miliknya itu.

"Jika Ayah masih memaksaku, aku akan pergi!"

"Aku tak perduli dengan perusahaan! Aku tak peduli dengan nama Hyuuga!"

"Aku mencintai Gaara!"

Mata Hizashi berkilat tajam ketika nama Gaara terucap dari bibir Neji. Pelayan! Pelayan rendah yang tak menguntungkan sama sekali itu? Bagaimana bisa Neji bisa menyukai seorang pelayan dan berani menentangnya sampai seperti ini?

Kepalan tangan Hizashi mendarat dengan keras di rahang Neji. Tubuh Neji terpelanting menabrak ranjang.

"Apa maksudmu Neji! Pelayan? Kau benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirimu Neji!"

"Kau tak sepantasnya berkata seperti Itu! Kau seorang Hyuuga!"

Mata opal milik Hizashi memerah karena marah. Amethyst itu memandangi tubuh putranya yang kesakitan sambil memegangi rahangnya. Sedikit rasa menyesal muncul di hatinya. Ia sudah memukul Neji dengan sangat keras dua kali, tapi cepat-cepat perasaan itu ia hapuskan. Neji sudah bertingkah melewati batas. Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tuan Hizashi...?"

Empat orang pelayan laki-laki mendekati Hizashi. Mata mereka menunduk melihat Neji yang kesakitan.

"Obati lukanya, pastikan ia tak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Mendengar hal itu Neji mengerahkan tenaganya. Ia bangkit dan berusaha berlari meskipun kepalanya sakit bukan main. Namun hal itu tak berguna. Keempat pelayan itu dengan sigap menangkapnya setelah mengucapkan kata maaf. Neji berontak keras. Gaara! Ia harus bisa lolos dari sini untuk bertemu Gaara!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Ayah!"

Sekali lagi teriakkan Neji menghentikan langkah Hizashi menuju ambang pintu.

"Ayah! Sebegitukah rendahnya aku hingga kau menjualku demi perusahaan? Apa yang ada dipikiran Ayah! Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau jual!"

Neji menendang seorang pelayan yang menahan langkahnya, namun dua orang pelayan yang lain berhasil mengunci tangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap ditempat.

"Ayah! Aku punya kebahagiaanku sendiri! Lepaskan Aku!"

Hizashi terdiam, membeku mendengar perkataan putranya. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah tiba-tiba mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi ia tak punya hakeberanian untuk membalik badannya dan meminta maaf. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"Dinginkan kepalamu Neji..."

Kalimat itu terdengar diantara rontaan Neji sebelum suara pintu oak yang tertutup terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar.

TBC

Hai semua! Sudah 6 bulan Ze nggak pernah update fanfic, rasanya rinduuuuu!

Sepertinya semenjak kuliah Ze cuma bisa update setiap liburan panjang seperti sekarang, jadi maaf ya sudah membuat kalian menunggu.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang setia menunggu, mereview dan mengomentari fic ini... Ze cinta kaliaaannn!

Oh ya, even tahunan NejiSasu tanggal 26 Juli udah deket, ada yang mau berpatisipasi? Ze lagi bingung nih, bikin Nejisasu rate M apa T ya? Kan lagi puasa! Tapi Nejisasu tanpa lemon jadi gak seruuuu!

Hahahaha... oke deh Ze tunggu review n jawaban kegalauan Ze di atas...

Bye-bye! (^.~)


	13. Chapter 13

Be My Only Whore

Chapter 13

by

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Angin berhembus semilir dari sela-sela jendela yang tak tertutup rapat mengalirkan udara dingin yang menusuk. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bergerak perlahan dalam tidurnya. Kesadaran mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya ketika bola mata emerald yang indah itu terbuka.

"Kak Temari… Aku rindu…"

Wajah rupawan kakak yang dicintainya terbayang dalam benaknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas senyuman dan tawa kakaknya ketika membangunkannya tidur dengan membawa secangkir teh hijau hangat setiap pagi. Senyuman dan kasih yang diberikan Temari merupakan satu-satunya kasih yang ia dapatkan. Baginya sosok ibu yang merawatnya selama ini ialah Temari.

Sosok yang ramping itu menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan lelah membuatnya tak punya niatan untuk beranjak ataupun bergerak lebih banyak. Hatinya serasa sesak dan sedih jika pikirannya terus saja melayang ke paras cantik kakaknya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan rasa yang mengganjal di dadanya, namun air matanya seolah telah kering. Ia lelah menangis, ia hanya ingin bersandar di bahu Neji.

Neji?!

Seketika itu juga Gaara mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya yang indah menyapu ruangan kamar yang kosong. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bantal disampingnya yang sudah tak lagi terasa hangat.

"Neji?"

Gaara bersuara lirih memanggil nama seseorang yang amat ia sayangi. Hening tak ada jawaban. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah kecilnya yang sederhana itu. Rasa takut menguasai pikirannya. Air mata yang ia kira tadi telah kering, kini membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Neji..."

Tak terlihat, tak terdengar jawaban dari Neji. Rasa takut merayapi perasaan Gaara. Apa ini semua hanya mimpi? Apa ini semua hanya ilusi? Gaara terduduk lemas sambil memandang kosong. Air mata keluar begitu saja dan jatuh meninggalkan bekas basah di kedua pipinya. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia sejenak ketika Neji memeluknya dengan lembut dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Baru saja Gaara berfikir bahwa ia telah menemukan tempat untuk kembali, tempat yang bisa ia panggil rumah. Gaara tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

'Neji, apa arti semua ini? Kenapa engkau meninggalkan aku lagi?'

*#*

Neji berjalan dengan langkah berat mengikuti sosok yang lebih tua dihadapannya. Mata indahnya menatap kosong punggung ayahnya yang tegap. Lorong panjang dengan ornamen tradisional mereka lalui dengan sunyi. Jauh di dasar hati Neji ia merasa sedih setiap kali ia bejalan di belakang ayahnya seperti ini. Seolah jarak diantara mereka sangat jauh dan tak tersentuh olehnya.

Langkah kaki semakin perlahan dan suara derak pintu mahogani yang megah terdengar lirih ketika kedua Hyuuga itu memasuki ruang jamuan dimana keluarga Yamanaka telah menanti. Nafas Neji seolah terhenti di tenggorokan, rasa panik dan gugup menguasai pikirannya.

Keluarga Yamanaka membungkuk dalam-dalam, memberi hormat pada kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Hizashi dengan tenang dan elegan membalas salam mereka dan mempersilahkan duduk. Ino dengan senyum lebar yang terpoles di wqajahnya yang rupawan itu menghampiri Neji dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Melihat hal itu Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menyandarkan bahunya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikirannya karena kemungkinan hanya disinilah ia bisa terlepas dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

*#*

Angin berhembus semilir, mengantarkan hawa dingin yang membuat rasa tegang panjang itu semakin bertambah. Awan tebal bewarna kelabu terus menggantung di langit malam, membuat suasana semakin kelam. Semua kemuraman itu sangat sesuai dengan emosi Neji saat ini. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu memandang tanpa ketertarikan terhadap tiga orang Yamanaka di hadapannya. Sementara itu, sosok yang lebih tua dan bermata amethyst di sisinya berkali-kali melemparkan pandangan menusuk kepadanya, namun ia tak peduli.

"Tuan Hyuuga, saya sangat senang Ino akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

Mendengar basa-basi orang tua Ino membuatnya tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya. Lebih dari satu jam pertemuan ini hanya diisi dengan omong kosong yang tak berguna. Mata indah itu bergeser menatap Ino yang sedang tersenyum-senyum bahagia sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya.

Neji menarik nafas panjang. Ia harus bisa menjernihkan pikiran dan meredam emosinya agar ia bisa melewati semua ini. Perlahan mata opalnya melirik Hizashi yang sedang mengobrol panjang dengan kepala keluarga Yamanaka di hadapannya itu. Setiap kali ia memandang ayahnya, perasaan tak enak bergelayut di hatinya. Apakah aku akan menyerahkan kemauanku lagi dan membiarkan diriku tersiksa?

"Tuan Yamanaka, boleh kah saya bicara?"

Suara rendah Neji terdengar sangat serius ditengah gelak tawa Ino yang menyakitkan telinga. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Ahh… Tentu saja Neji, silahkan…"

Hizashi menatap dengan curiga pada putra tunggalnya itu. Gestur tubuh Neji mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Tatapan mata Hyuuga muda itu terlihat aneh. Semua orang yang di ruangan mewah itu merasakan atmosfer aneh namun tak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kepada tuan Yamanaka atas kelancangan saya saat ini. Saya tak bisa menikahi Ino."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Senyuman yang yang terpoles lebar di raut wajah keluarga Yamanaka tiba-tiba lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?"

Ino yang membelalakkan mata bertanya dengan perlahan, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Neji menatap mata biru itu dengan dingin. Sekilas mata amethystnya menangkap bayangan Hizashi. Tatapan maut milik Hizashi itu mengarah kepadanya, sejenak hatinya gentar, ia takut, namun ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk lepas dari semua siksaan ini. Ia sudah bertekad, ia ingin memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menikahi Ino karena aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang aku cintai."

Ketiga darah Yamanaka itu ternganga mendengar penyataan Neji. Melihat reaksi ketiga orang itu, Neji tak lagi membuang waktu. Ia bergegas beranjang dari kursi dan membungkuk pada ketiga orang dihadapannya itu. Mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata lavender pucat ayahnya dan membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, kemudian sosok tinggi itu melesat meninggalkan ruang jamuan itu dengan cepat.

"Neji!"

"Neji! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

"Neji!"

*#*

Neji berlari kencang menysuri lorong yang penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen mewah berharga mahal. Mata indahnya melemparkan pandangan pada jam tangannya sejenak. Terbayang raut Gaara yang sedih dan kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tak lagi berada di sisinya.

"Neji!"

"Neji! Berhenti!"

Suara Hizashi terdengar menggema disusul dengan derap langkah dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu. Mendengar suara itu, kaki lincah Neji bergerak semakin cepat dan dengan mudahnya ia melompati dinding pendek, menyambar kunci, dan mobil jeep terbuka yang kebetulan terletak di bagian garasi paling luar.

"Neji!"

Beberapa pelayan terlihat berlarian keluar mendengar suara Hizashi yang keras. Laki-laki paruh baya itu baru mencapai tangga ketika Neji telah menyalakan mobil dan bersiap keluar.

"Cepat tutup gerbang!"

Hizashi berteriak kencang dan dalam sekejap seorang pelayan melesat menuju kontrol gerbang otomatis dan yang lainnya menuju arah pagar. Melihat pintu gerbang telah tertutu, Neji tak mau menyerah. Ia mundurkan mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia tabarak gerbang itu, namun gerbang kokoh itu tetap berdiri tegak. Ia coba sekali lagi, sekali lagi hingga empat kali, namun gerbang itu hanya sedikit miring. Ketika ia akan mencoba untuk yang kelima kalinya, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tiba-tiba terseret keluar mobil dan dalam detik berikutnya tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau benar-benar telah mempermalukan nama Hyuuga, Neji!"

Tangan yang sedikit keriput itu menarik lengan Neji agar pemuda itu bisa berdiri tegak, kemudian menamparnya keras di pipi. Amarah dan emosinya yang meluap membuat wajahnya yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi merah. Neji diam tak berkutik ketika tamparan itu mengenai dirinya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Bodoh! Kamu melewatkan kesempatan terbaik untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kita!"

Sekali lagi tangan lelaki paruh baya itu memukul kepala Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu terhuyung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Neji memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Suara denging terdengar jelas di telinganya. Neji mengerjapkan mata dan menutupi telinganya sejenak, membiarkan rasa sakit hilang. Melihat putra semata wayangnya tersungkur dan meringkuk di tanah, Hizashi baru menyadari betapa keras pukulannya tadi.

"Aku sudah bertekad, aku ingin memilih kebahagiaanku sendiri, Ayah!"

Neji berteriak lantang tanpa takut meskipun badannya bangkit dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Aku tak mau menjadi barang yang bisa Ayah perlakukan seenaknya saja demi harta dan kekuasaan! Aku ingin bebas! Aku tak peduli dengan Ino! Yamanaka! Perusahaan! Omong kosong!"

Belum kering bibir Neji berucap, dalam detik berikutnya tamparan sangat keras mengenai pipi kirinya. Neji sama skali tak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa berlutut kesakitan. Kepalanya sakit, badannya, hatinya, semuanya sakit. Ia merasa lelah, malu, marah, sedih, geram, kesal, semua emosi beraduk di hatinya. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit meski kepalanya sangat sakit dan rasa pusing menyelimuti dirinya.

Jemari lentik Neji perlahan menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang basah. Darah merah segar keluar dari sudut kiri bibirnya yang sobek karena kerasnya tamparan Hizashi. Mata amethystnya memandangi jemarinya sejenak, seolah tak paham cairan apa yang baru saja ia usap. Hizashi memandangi dengan geram putranya yang sedang terdiam. Sekilas ia melihat warna merah diujung bibir putranya dan rasa bersalah datang lagi meresahkan hatinya. ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Suasana tegang terasa mengapung di udara, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Perlahan dengan sedikit terhuyung, Neji berdiri tegak di hadapan Hizashi. Pandangan mata yang tadinya tajam dan menantang itu kini berubah menjadi lembut dan sedih. Melihat pancaran emosi di mata putra tunggalnya itu, Hizashi hanya bisa membeku tak mampu berkata. Kedua darah Hyuuga itu saling memandang dalam beberapa saat.

"Apakah Ayah telah puas memukulku? Padahal Ayah... Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Suara parau Neji dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya seketika membuat Hizashi menyadari betapa kejamnya ia.

"Tidakkah Ayah menyayangiku juga?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, Hizashi hanya bisa membisu. Ia tak mau merendahkan martabatnya dan melukai harga dirinya sendiri di depan putra tunggalnya. Merasakan tak ada respon dari sosok dihadapannya, Neji berlutut dihadapan Hizashi. Matanya basah dipenuhi air mata. Ia amat sedih. Ternyata memang benar. Selama ini ia tak pernah ada dalam hati ayahnya sendiri. Selama ini ia tak pernah dianggap sebagai seorang bagian dari darah Hyuuga.

"Aku mengerti. Tak mengapa jika aku tak lagi memiliki nama Hyuuga. Tolong biarkan aku pergi mencari hidupku sendiri."

Hizashi melihat putra tunggalnya bersujud memberi salam penghormatan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rasanya hatinya sangat menyesal dan bersalah, namun ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menahan Neji dan meminta maaf. Ia baru menyadari, selama ini ia tak pernah berperilaku seperti seorang ayah. Ia kejam.

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang ingin turun dari pelupuk matanya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari sosok ayahnya. Hizashi tak berbicara, ataupun menahannya. Dengan langkah berat dan sedih, ia perlahan menaiki mobil jeep dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit berharap Ayahnya akan mengatakan sesuatu selain memandang dingin kepada dirinya, namun tak ada.

"Selamat tinggal Ayah..."

Neji menarik nafas panjang dan dalam sekejap mobil itu menabrak gerbang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga gerbang itu roboh. Tanpa menunggu lagi mobil itu melesat pergi, meninggalkan Hizashi yang memandang kosong.

*#*

Awan mendung berarak bersama hembusan angin dan suara guntur yang samar-samar. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjalan cepat menuju halaman rumah yang penuh dengan bunga tulip dan mawar berbagai warna. Keindahan bunga-bunga itu seolah tak terlihat oleh mata lavender yang penuh emosi itu. Perlahan sosok itu menghela nafas, menghirup udara yang sejuk membuat pikirannya dan hatinya yang panas bisa cepat mendingin.

"_Ayah! Sebegitukah rendahnya aku hingga kau menjualku demi perusahaan? Apa yang ada dipikiran Ayah! Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau jual!__"_

Suara teriakkan putra semata wayangnya itu menggema dalam pikirannya, membuat perasaannya menjadi tak tenang. Semua emosi bercampur aduk tak menentu. Kata-kata Neji yang terdengar begitu tersakiti, marah dan kecewa, membuatnya tak tenang. Ia ragu semakin ragu dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Namun, semua sudah terlanjur, ia tak bisa mundur karena harga dirinnya dan seluruh masa depan perusahaan akan menjadi taruhannya.

"_Ayah! Aku punya kebahagiaanku sendiri! Lepaskan Aku!" _

"Apakah Ayah telah puas memukulku? Padahal Ayah... Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Suara parau teriakkan Neji terdengar lagi dalam imajinasi pikirannya. Hizashi melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, berharap ia mendapatkan keyakinan bahwa segala yang ia lakukan selama ini memang benar. Semakin lama ia melangkah, semakin ia ragu. Tatapan mata Neji yang memohon padanya tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya.

"Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Hizashi mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri meskipun sebagian dari dirinya tahu benar apa jawaban yang sebenarnya. Mata lavender pucat itu memandang taman yang penuh bunga itu, berusaha mencari ketenangan di sana. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju padsa satu titik. Gerakkan kaki yang tadinya cepat kini semakin melambat ketika ia melihat setangkai bunga lavender bewarna ungu tua yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Kenangan manis dan menggetarkan merasuk dalam pikiran dan kalbunya. Wajah yang sudah tampak sedikit keriput itu melengkungkan senyuman.

Perlahan ia mendekati bunga kenangan yang ia berikan pada istri tercinta ketika Neji lahir ke dunia. Rasa rindu akan istri yang ia cintai mengalir begitu dalam hingga membuat air mata perlahan jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Aku rindu dirimu, kasihku... Apakah kau akan memaafkan kesalahanku pada Neji selama ini jika aku bertemu denganmu nanti?"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan anginpun tak berhembus. Rasa penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal telah memaksakan semua ini pada Neji. Kata-kata Neji seolah telah menamparnya dengan keras dan membuat pikirannya kembali jernih untuk melihat semua kerumitan ini. Rasa kasihan dan iba muncul pada putra tunggalnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup bagi Neji, ia hanya bisa menuntut dan memaksa putranya. Masih jelas pada ingatannya ketika ia memukuli Neji dan menuntutnya untuk mendapatkan dan melakukan semua keinginannya. Ia merasa begitu kejam dan biadab.

Hizashi menangis dalam sunyi. Segala perilakunya yang tak pantas itu menghancurkan jiwanya ketika ia membayangkan betapa sakit dan kesepiannya Neji saat itu. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang, bahkan ayah satu-satunya pun tak mengasihi dirinya. Hizashi menyadari segala kekeliruannya ketika semuanya telah terlambat. Segala perilakunya sudah menggores luka pada putranya.

"Neji, maafkan ayahmu yang kejam ini..."

TBC

Hallo semua ^.^

Ze senang sekali akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, entah kenapa Ze kesulitan sekali untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, fiuhh~

Thanks buat semua reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini,,, Wah semakin mendekati ending,, Ze jadi tak sabar...

Ok, ditunggu komentar kritik dan sarannya ya...


End file.
